Tales of an offtuned Symphonia
by Vychissoise
Summary: La historia de Tales of Symphonia se reinventa, convirtiendo a sus carismáticos protagonistas en simples parodias de lo que eran: Ahora Colette es una cruel y egocéntrica mujer, Raine se da al alcoholismo y Kratos se ha vuelto emo... ¡Disfruten!
1. La Elegida de la Rerererereregeneración

Tales of an offtuned Symphonia

**Disclaimer y esas cosas**: Tales of Symphonia y los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí sino a Namco que ha desarrollado este grandioso juego.

**Cosas a tener en cuenta en los diálogos:  
**-Hola, soy Lloyd – conversación  
"Hola, soy Lloyd" pensamiento  
_Hola, soy Lloyd_ flashbacks.  
Hola, soy Lloyd explicaciones

**Cambios de personalidad:  
**Los personajes han sufrido un desgraciado lavado de cara y ahora no son los mismos que en el juego. Si os ofendéis lo siento mucho.

**Tales of an offtuned Symphonia  
Capítulo 1: La Elegida de la Rerererereregeneración.******

Hace mucho tiempo existió un gran árbol, fuente de maná. Pero hubo una guerra y el árbol murió lentamente. La Diosa, indignada, abandonó el planeta, no sin antes decirle a sus súbditos "A ver, pedazo de inútiles, si algún día me quedo sobá me despertáis porque sino os lincho a palos". Así, los ángeles regalaron al planeta un Elegido que regeneraría el mundo y lo salvaría de la catástrofe más grande. Así nace el hito con el que comienza este videojuego

-¿Lo habéis entendido?-dijo una mujer peliblanca, sentada en la mesa de la escuela, mirando a sus alumnos. Se dio cuenta de que uno de ellos estaba durmiendo, por lo que se levantó, cogió un borrador y exclamó:

-¡¡LLOYD, DESPIÉRTATE!!

Al no reaccionar éste, la mujer se lo tiró en toda la jeta.

-No sé cómo puedes quedarte dormido de pie cargando con dos cubos que pesan más que el culo de la gorda del pueblo -suspiró la profesora.

-Es un don, sita Raine -exclamó alegre el muchacho.

La mujer le dio la espalda y se dirigió hacia otro de sus alumnos.

-A ver, Genis, ¿tú sabes la respuesta? Mira que es fácil –le sonrió a un muchacho, que compartía el mismo color de pelo que ella.

-Pues claro que lo sé, ¿lo has dudado en algún momento? –exclamó el muchacho, tirado sobre la mesa, con obvia cara de aburrimiento.

-Pues a ver.

-El GRAN HÉROE Mithos puso fin a la gran guerra que hubo en la Tierra Sacra de Kharlan.

-¡ESO ES! ¡Un punto en tu marcador de la felicidad! -sonrió la mujer, tirándole una chapa con una sonrisa.- Más tarde el héroe selló un pacto con la Diosa Martel, que es benevolente y amable. ¡¡Y ASÍ SE MURIERON TODOS ESOS ASQUEROSOS DESIANOS!! ¡¡UAJAJAJAJAJA!!- gritó la mujer, acompañada con un ataque de risa.

-Sí, pero los Desianos han vuelto y ahora todos somos infelices. Por su culpa hay sequías, no crecen los cultivos, las casas se incendian, la gente se muere, mis zapatos se rompen y tengo que compartir clase con un montón de niños a los que les saco unos 10 años. Soy repetidor, pero no tanto –dijo Lloyd, con mucha irritación.

-No le eches a los Desianos la culpa de nuestro penoso sistema educativo –exclamó Raine. – Ellos sólo tienen la culpa de que yo siga soltera. Además, los Desianos sólo aparecen cuando se debilita el Gran Sello.

-Yo ya lo sabíaaaa…-murmuraba Genis por lo bajo.

-Hoy es el día de la profecía -dijo Raine, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.-Será el día en el que la Elegida del Maná reciba el oráculo de la diosa Martel.

-Sita, sita, ¿un oráculo se puede comer? –dijo un niño hambriento.

-Pues claro, pero sólo lo puede comer la Elegida –le contestó Raine.

-¡Yupi! –exclamó la mencionada.

-A ver, Colette, Elegida, cuéntanos qué es la peregrinación para rerererereregenerar el mundo -le pidió Raine.

-Hmmm… Pues según me ha explicado mi papi es un súper viaje por todo el chupi mapamundi luchando contra peligrosos jefes finales y enemigos acosadores que te persiguen a lo largo de enormes continentes en batallas a traición, para poder librarnos de los… o sea… ¡Desianos! –explicó Colette, con una gran sonrisa.- Dicen que hay unas peligrosísiisisisisisisimas pruebas para poder aceptar el Oráculo ese.

-Muy bien, la Elegida SIEMPRE debe conocer la respuesta correcta de esta pregunta.

-Eso no es del todo cierto…-dijo Genis por lo bajo.- No ha mencionado los aburridos puzzles ni los peligrosos NPCs con sus informaciones de la muerte.

-¡Genis! ¡Eso es aún más correcto! –exclamó Raine, tirándole dos chapitas de la felicidad.

-Jujujú… -rió el joven.

-Empollón… -murmuró Colette, enfada.

-Como iba diciendo, la falta de maná es la causa de la actual escasez de comida, y de las sequías que sufrimos… ¡Y POR SUPUESTO TAMBIÉN ES CULPA DE LOS DESIANOS!

-Sí, porque ellos consumen mucho maná en sus granjas… -recitó Genis, como si se lo supiese desde que había nacido.

-¿Y en sus granjas qué se cría? ¿¡UN PONY!? –exclamó Colette, emocionada.

-En realidad se crían humanos…

-Puah, yo no quiero montar en humanos –murmuró la decepcionada Colette. –Además, mi papi me dijo que me iba a regalar un superpony por mi Rerererereregeneración.

-El viaje de la Elegida tiene dos claros objetivos: Hacer turismo y darse a conocer a la gente, siendo la más famosa del mundo –continuó Raine. –Y luego está lo de restaurar el maná y derrotar a los Desianos, pero eso no le importa a mucha gente…

En ese momento empezó a brillar algo fuera, y todos quedaron cegados con su belleza. Tras darse cuenta de que se trataba del sol, se cegaron de nuevo con la luz del Oráculo, que acababa de llegar.

-¡Uauh, qué bonito! –exclamó Colette.

-¿El qué, el Oráculo? –dijo Raine, con ternura.

-No, el Sol, nunca me había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí –dijo alegremente.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de la escuela, y todos se levantaron de sus sillas.

-¡BIEEEEEEEEEN! ¡HORA DEL DESCANSO! –dijo Raine saliendo corriendo de la clase. Al rato volvió. – Quiero decir, voy a ver qué pasa, iré a la Capilla, pero vosotros quedaos aquí y sed responsables –aclaró Raine, y volvió a salir corriendo.

-¡Pero sita, yo también quiero ir! –exclamó Colette, que odiaba a sus compañeros de clase.

-No, Colette. Si se trata del Oráculo los sacerdotes vendrán a buscarte –dijo Raine, sudando mares, pues en realidad lo que iba a hacer era emborracharse con los otros profesores. –Espera aquí con los demás…

-Pero… -comenzó Colette, mirando con repugnancia al resto de personas del aula. Y ya no le dio tiempo a decir más, porque Raine salió disparada hacia la puerta de salida.

Lloyd, que ahora ya podía moverse al no estar bajo la influencia de una escena doblada, se acercó a Genis, tras sufrir comentarios obscenos por parte de sus compañeros.

-¿Sabes, Lloyd? Raine dijo que, cuando viniera el Oráculo, el cristal Cruxis del altar brillaría –dijo Genis.

-¿Y a mí qué? Oh, ya entiendo. Te has transformado en un NPC con tus informaciones obvias y sin chicha. –comprendió enseguida Lloyd.

-¿Sabes, Lloyd? Raine dijo que, cuando viniera el Oráculo, el cristal Cruxis del altar brillaría –repitió Genis, robóticamente.

Tras hablar con todos sus robóticos compañeros, Lloyd salió corriendo hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡EH, TÚ! ¡NO HUYAS, COBARDE! –exclamó Genis desde la otra esquina de la clase, y se abalanzó sobre Lloyd, haciéndole una llave de lucha libre.

-¡Uaaaaaargh! –gritó Lloyd. -¡MALDITO PELOTA!

-A ver –dijo Genis, soltándole la pierna -¿A dónde quieres ir? Los drogatas hoy tenían excursión a Triet para desintoxicarse.

-No, no, es que quiero saber qué le pasará a Colette cuando reciba el Oráculo –mintió Lloyd, aunque en su cara se reflejaba una gran decepción por la información que le acababa de dar Genis.

-Pero mi hermana ha dicho que nos quedásemos en clase, estudiando, cosa que deberías experimentar aunque fuera por una vez.

Ante Lloyd se abrió un menú de elección, típico de los RPGs, y exclamó:

-¡Es para un trabajo de campo!

-¡Dirás una excusa, so caradura! ¡Cuando se entere Raine, uy, cuando se entere! ¡Te castigará de por vida limpiando los retretes, haciéndole la colada y ensuciando la casa del hombre de la tienda de elementos que le cae tan mal! –se enfureció Genis.

-¿Tú vienes, no? –dijo Lloyd, ignorando los comentarios de su amigo.

-Claro, ¿por qué no? –exclamó Genis, animado.

-Yo también voy –dijo Colette, acoplándose. Dio un empujón a Genis y se colocó en el lugar que ocupaba éste.

-Oye, a ti nadie te ha invitado –gritó Genis, furioso.

-¿Y qué? No necesito que un par de pardillos me den permiso para ir al Oráculo, ¿sabes? O sea, así que voy con vosotros, que necesito que un par de machotes me cuiden y me salven de la muerte.

-Pero la máxima del enano n.º 4 di… -comenzó a recitar Lloyd, pero fue interrumpido por un puntapié de Colette.

-¿Ya estamos con esas? –dijo Colette, y se adelantó a los otros dos hacia la puerta de salida.

-Lloyd, yo que tú tendría cuidado, que esta es capaz de ingeniárselas para aprender ahora Juicio Final y usarlo contra nosotros.

-En fin, sigámosla… -suspiró Lloyd, y siguió el camino que había hecho Colette.

En eso, se fijó en un enorme boquete que había en la pared, con forma de mujer.

-¿Y eso? –preguntó Lloyd.

-¿Lo has olvidado, Lloyd? Fue cuando Colette ayudó en la limpieza de primavera. Se picó con una niña y la tiró contra la pared –le hizo recordar Genis.

-Es cierto, la chica no recuperó nunca la movilidad en las piernas.

Al fin, los dos se reunieron con Colette en el exterior, que le exigía explicaciones a su padre, Frank:

-¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUÉ PASA AQUÍ!? ¡¡NADIE HA VENIDO A FELICITARME POR LO DEL ORÁCULO!! ¿¡SE PUEDE SABER QUIÉN VIVE EN ESTA ALDEA DE BURROS!? ¿¡UNOS CATETOS QUE NO SABEN LO QUE OCURRE HOY!? –gritaba enfurecida la joven.

-Es que están escondidos… -balbuceaba Frank, a quien Colette agarraba por el cuello zarandeándolo.- Los Desianos han irrumpido en la aldea y…

-¡¡COMO SI VIENE GODZILLA!! –dijo Colette, y tiró a su padre al suelo.- Una chica débil y delicada como yo necesita ser arropada por el cariño de sus seres queridos –exclamaba Colette, haciéndose la víctima.

-¿Y hacia dónde han ido los Desianos? –preguntó Loyd, haciendo que Colette se sintiese ignorada y le propinase un cabezazo. - ¡Au!

-Han ido en dirección al templo… -susurró Frank, atormentado por las heridas que le había propinado su hija.

-¡Pero si Iselia tiene un pacto de No-Agresión con los Desianos!- hizo saber Genis.

-Sí, la abu me dijo que lo hicieron para proteger a su joyita… O sea, yo- sonrió Colette, dándose aires de importancia.

-Oye, Colette, tu abuela estaba en el Templo… -le recordó Lloyd.

-Ah, ¿y?

-Pues que si los Desianos han ido al templo Phaidra corre peligro…

-¡Oh! ¡Eso! Bueno, se las arreglará. Es toda una mujer –dijo Colette, sin preocuparse. –Por cierto, tiene un nombre horrible. Ya podían tener los bisabuelos tan buen gusto como tú, papá.

-Sí, eso… -dijo Frank, recordando que le había puesto el nombre a Colette porque era el mismo nombre que tenía su cerdo de granja.

-En fin, me piro al templo, papi. Si me muero que quede en tu conciencia, ¿eh? –se despidió Colette, dirigiéndose a la salida del pueblo.

Mientras Lloyd y Genis se despedían de Frank con toda la calma del mundo, sin recordar que el templo estaba siendo violentamente atacado, Colette se encontró con un horrible monstruo.

-¡¡AAAAAAAH, SOCORRO, UN MONSTRUOOOOOOOO!! –lloraba Colette, mientras le aporreaba con una maceta. Al rato ésta se le cayó sobre el monstruo.

-¡¡Colette!! –gritaron Lloyd y Genis, mientras Frank corría hacia su casa agitando los brazos y chillando.

Lloyd desenvainó sus espadas y Genis sacó de su mochila su Bolinche.

-Espera, ¿vas a atacar con ese juguete? –exclamó Lloyd, aguantándose la risa.

-S… Sí… ¿Por qué no? Es lo primero que he cogido. Además, tú tienes unas espadas de madera que si cortan algo… es el aire…

-Uy, lo que me ha dicho –se indignó Lloyd.

-¿¡PODRÍAIS DEJAR DE DISCUTIR Y VENIR A AYUDARME!? –gritó Colette, mientras amenazaba al monstruo con el primer cristal que había podido coger de la maceta rota.

-Sí, ya vamos… -suspiró Lloyd, y se abalanzó sobre el monstruo.

Pero ya no había nada que hacer, el pobre zombie se desangraba rápidamente a causa de las heridas que le había provocado Colette con la maceta.

-Esto… Colette… ¿Qué ayuda decías que necesitabas? –dijo Genis, asombrado.

Colette no tuvo tiempo para contestar, pues enseguida aparecieron un fantasma y un zombie.

-Bien, vamos a por ellos –gritó Lloyd.

-¡Espera! La sita Raine dice que la magia hace más daño a los monstruos espectrales e inmateriales- recitó Genis.

-Entonces encárgate tú del fantasma y yo del zombie –acordó Lloyd.

-¡Entendido! –sonrió el joven.

Y justo cuando iban a lanzarse sobre los monstruos vieron que Colette les atormentaba estrangulándolos con uno de sus chakrams.

-¡Así aprenderéis a no jugar con La Elegida! –sonrió Colette, apoyada sobre el cuerpo inerte del zombie.

Lloyd y Genis se quedaron ahí, parados, observando cómo Colette se llevaba toda la experiencia del combate y subía varios niveles. Luego, la joven pelirrubia siguió corriendo hacia el templo, atormentando la existencia de todos los monstruos que osaban levantarle la pata. Finalmente consiguieron llegar al templo, no sin antes ver cómo Colette alcanzaba el nivel 14 mientras ellos seguían en el 3.  
Al llegar allí se percataron de que salía una enorme columna de humo y luz del interior del templo.

-¡Hala! ¡Han comenzado la barbacoa sin mí! –dijo Colette, y al recibir la mirada de sus compañeros, rectificó: -Quiero decir, ¡han comenzado el ritual sin mí! ¡Qué fuerte…!

-¡Colette, vas a ser nombrada "Elegida de la Rerererereregeneración"!- exclamó Genis, pensando en las ventajas que tenía que Colette se fuese del pueblo: La rubia ya no le robaría el almuerzo, ni le copiaría los deberes, ni le utilizaría como escudo humano para balón prisionero.

-¡Sí, serás como EL GRAN Mithos!- le dijo Lloyd, mirando a Colette con orgullo.

-¿Qué dices? Si yo visto mil veces mejor que ese enclenque. Y por supuesto seré una Elegida mucho más guapa, amable, simpática, glamurosa y amada. ¡Juasjuasjuas! –rió la joven, comenzando a subir las escaleras. En ese momento un anciano cayó rodando por ellas, placando involuntariamente a Colette y tirándola con él.

-¡Uargh, maldito viejo! –gritó Colette al aterrizar.

-Elegida… Me mue… ro… Los Desianos… han violado el pacto… de no agresión… Elegida… el Oráculo… -dijo el anciano preste, antes de fallecer trágicamente.

-Sí, sí, pero no me metas prisa, que ahora me has dejado toda la ropa llena de tierra y de la asquerosa sangre que brota de tus entrañas –dijo Colette quitándose al anciano de encima con crueldad. Al hacerlo, el cadáver del preste desapareció mágicamente.

-Ah, bueno, en mi ascenso meteórico a la fama tiene que haber algunas bajas –suspiró Colette, y continuó subiendo las escaleras.- Vosotros esperad aquí, que las muertes de niños no están muy bien vistas, aunque el videojuego esté clasificado en +12 por el PEGI.

-¡Eh, no somos niños! Además, los protagonistas no pueden morir, ¿lo has olvidado? –le contestó Lloyd, de mala gana.

-Ah, cierto. Es la Ley Implacable de los RPGs, aunque recordad que siempre existen excepciones, como el de la furcia del Final Fantasy VII –asintió Colette.

Así que los tres subieron lentamente, comentando los problemas del tiempo y parándose a observar las palomas que por allí pasaban, sin darse cuenta de que arriba los sacerdotes caían como moscas.

Cuando al fin llegaron vieron como los Desianos acechaban a Phaidra con preguntas horribles.

-Hola, Billy, para "La Gaceta Desiana", ¿es cierto que la Elegida no usa ropa interior?-le preguntó uno de los cuatro Desianos.

-Me niego a responder a esa pregunta. A ver, otra… Tú mismo –dijo Phaidra señalando al único que no vestía genéricamente igual.

-¿¡Dónde está la Elegida!?

-¡Colette, corre! –le recomendó Phaidra inoportunamente al ver que su nieta se acercaba hacia ellos sigilosamente para darles un golpe por la espalda y matarlos violentamente. Los Desianos se giraron hacia Colette lo más rápido que pudieron para defenderse.

-¡Oh, no, son Desianos-paparazzi! –gritó Colette, asustada.

-¡Huye antes de que saquen las cámaras! –lloró Phaidra al ver la pose que tomaban los Desianos-paparazzi.

-¡Lord Botta, está ahí! –exclamó uno de ellos.

El mencionado, que era el mismo que había preguntado por la Elegida, se giró hacia ella.

-Muy bien, chicos, tenemos la exclusiva delante de nosotros… "¡¡La Elegida y su novio de pueblo con un peinado raro tienen un hijo secreto!!" ¡Es perfecto! –rió Botta, acompañado de la risa de sus compañeros.

-¡No permitiré que los Desianos-paparazzi se salga con la suya! –exclamó Lloyd, desenvainando sus espadas de madera.

-¿Desianos-paparazzi? ¡Hac hac hac! ¡Qué risa! –rió uno.

-¿¡Qué es tan gracioso!? –exigió saber Genis.

-Ah, no, es que me he dado cuenta de que el chico con el pelo físicamente imposible tiene la bragueta bajada y me ha hecho gracia –argumentó.

-¡Ups, mierda! –exclamó Lloyd.

-¡A por ella! –gritaron los Desianos-paparazzi, micrófonos y cámara en manos.

Colette echó a correr mientras era perseguida por los Desianos-paparazzi, y al dar un salto para esquivarlos, provocó que estos cayeran escaleras abajo. La experiencia subió como loca en el marcador de Colette.

-¡Bien, he alcanzado el nivel 19! –exclamó Colette, eufórica.

En ese momento apareció un cacho mula armado con una bola de pinchos y un martillo más grande que Genis.

-¡Juajuajua, este es Curling, el Reneg… digo… Desiano-paparazzi más fuerte! –rió Botta tras ver como sus otros aliados habían quedado espachurrados contra el suelo.

Curling comenzó a perseguir velozmente a Colette (DEMASIADO velozmente para lo gordo que estaba) y esta no consiguió en ningún momento hacer que se cayese por las escaleras.

-Oh, cielos, es muy fuerte… -dijo Genis sin mirar ni siquiera lo que hacían.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –le preguntó Lloyd.

-Ah, es porque tengo la NECESIDAD de decirlo. Creo que sin mi frase no podremos conseguir al próximo personaje obligatorio en nuestro grupo.

Y como por arte de magia, tras que Genis pronunciase estas palabras un hombre vestido de morado placó al gordo de Curling y lo tiró escaleras abajo.

-Uf, menos mal, ya me cansaba de correr –suspiró Colette.

-Eh, ¿y tú quién te crees que eres para robarnos la experiencia así? –dijo Lloyd, enfurecido.

-Aparta, niñato. Los Reneg… digo… Los Desianos-paparazzi son míos.

-Nunca pensé que fueras a aparecer –murmuró Botta al ver cómo el hombre de morado había tirado a Curling por las escaleras del templo. Y enseguida, el enclenque de Botta echó a correr.

-¿Estáis bien? Parece que no hay nadie herido... Es increíble que esta cruel vida os dé la oportunidad de seguir viviendo tras unos combates tan difíciles… -comentó el hombre de morado, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Oye, majo –se le acercó Phaidra- ¿quién va a quitar todos esos cadáveres del templo?

-No se preocupe. Los cadáveres desaparecen automáticamente. Esto es un RPG.

-¡Eh! Se nos pasó lo de comentar cosas sobre mi exfera antes, pero… ¿Eso es una exfera? –preguntó Lloyd, al ver un brillo en la mano del hombre de morado.

-Vamos, que el templo sigue abierto –interrumpió Colette. –Tengo que terminar esto.

-O sea, que tú eres la próxima Elegida –afirmó el hombre de morado.

-¿Y a ti qué te pica? ¿No te ha dicho tu madre que no hables con desconocidas? –le contestó Colette cruelmente.

-Tienes que ir a pasar una prueba durísima, ¿no? –dijo el hombre de morado.- No sé por qué, pero me siento obligado a acompañarte en tu aventura.

-¡No, yo protegeré a Colette! –exclamó Lloyd, haciéndose el fuerte.

-Pero si tienes nivel 3, Lloyd –le cortó ésta, con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Te llamas Lloyd? Yo soy Kratos, un mercenario proveniente de una lejana región llena de pobreza y desesperación. Me he visto movido a venir aquí p…

-Nadie te ha preguntado –le dijo Colette.- Mi abuela te pagará por cuidar de mí. Así que ya sabes.

-¿Qué? –exclamó Kratos.

-¿No eres un mercenario? Pues hala, caminando que es gerundio –dijo Colette, arrastrando a Kratos por la capa, mientras eran seguidos por Genis y Lloyd.

Así el cuarteto entró al templo, que era un sitio currísimo con una enorme puerta enfrente de la de salida y unas bifurcaciones a los lados. Colette se adelantó a los otros y se colocó en el centro del templo.

-Esto está más lleno de sangre que hace una semana… -comentó, sin recordar que el templo había sido atacado hacía unos minutos por los Desianos-paparazzi

-Anda -dijo Lloyd, cogiendo un anillo que había pisado involuntariamente.- Aquí hay un anillo, me lo pon--- ¡UAGH, CÓMO QUEMA!

El dedo de Lloyd se puso de un color rojizo que preocupó a todos (menos a Colette, que estaba muy ocupada saqueando cadáveres de sacerdotes que iban desapareciendo poco a poco).

-Hey, este tenía un montón de áurex… -exclamó quitando el dinero de la cartera de un hombre.

-¡Elegida, no haga esas cosas! Son indecentes, amorales, indignas… Aunque… La vida también es indecente… es cruel… Sobre todo conmigo… -susurró Kratos tras regañar a Colette, aguantándose las lágrimas. - ¡Mamá! ¿¡Por qué me abandonaste!?

Dejando a Kratos atrás, Colette (que le había quitado el anillo a Lloyd de un tirón) se dirigió hacia la gran puerta sellada.

-Creo recordar que para abrir esta puerta se necesitaba usar el anillo mágico este –explicó Colette.

-Se llama Anillo Encantado. –le corrigió Kratos, que había cogido un pañuelo de su bolsillo y se secaba las lágrimas.

-Como sea. –exclamó Colette, mirando la puerta sellada. Pulsó un botón del anillo y éste comenzó a escupir fuego como loco.

-¡Uaaaaaagh! ¡Para eso! –ordenó Genis, que se había agachado para evitar que la ráfaga de fuego le redujese a cenizas.

-¡No sé cómo hacerlo! –gritó Colette.

-¡Apunta a la puerta sellada! –se le ocurrió a Kratos, que se había ido a un rincón a esconderse con Lloyd.

-¡Está bien!

Colette apuntó hacia la puerta, y a los 3 minutos ésta había ardido completamente. Justo en ese momento el anillo encantado dejó de escupir fuego.

-Uf, menos mal… -suspiró Lloyd, volviendo junto a Colette.

-¡Chupi, ya podemos seguir! –rió la joven, y se fue corriendo hacia el teletransportador.

Apareció en una sala decorada con una cúpula enorme, que hacía de techo. En el centro había un altar sobre el que se posaba el cristal Cruxis.

-¡Bien! ¡Ya estamos en el segundo piso! –exclamó Colette, observando la única sala que no estaba llena de sangre y vísceras de todo el templo.

-¿Esa cosa brillante es el cristal Cruxis? -preguntó Lloyd

-Sí, dicen que lo tenía al nacer en mi brazo, y al intentar quitármelo la enfermera le rompí un dedo –recordó Colette, felizmente.

Y en ese momento vieron cómo algo caía en picado velozmente hacia la cúpula. La rompió de un cabezazo y cayó de una manera exagerada en el suelo.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Genis, señalando a lo que parecía un ángel.

-Yo diría que es un ángel… -le contestó Kratos, observando cómo se quitaba los cristales de las alas.

-¡Anda! ¡Si es mi verdadero papi! –afirmó Colette.

-¿¡Quéee!? –corearon todos ante tal afirmación.

-Sí, sí, ¿no veis que él es rubio como yo? Tiene que ser mi padre

-Pero, Colette, Frank también es rubio… -le recordó Lloyd.

-Me niego a creer que ese tipo es mi padre. Es demasiado afeminado –le contó.

-Mi nombre es Remiel, soy uno de los ángeles del juicio –comenzó a hablar el ángel, elevándose en el aire con sus alas.

-¿¡DÓNDE HAS ESTADO TODO ESTE TIEMPO, MAL PADRE!? –le exigió saber Colette - ¡QUE SEPAS QUE HE ESTADO VIVIENDO CON UN PALETO DE PUEBLO Y QUE ME HE CRIADO SIN APENAS SABER LEER!

-Es la hora de despertar a la Diosa Martel –continuó Remiel ignorando a su hija.

-¡A MÍ NADIE ME IGNORA, EH! –le gritó.- OYE, TÚ, QUE YA TENGO NIVEL 19.

El cristal Cruxis cayó lentamente sobre Colette y se posó sobre ella, formando un collar que se colocó mágicamente en el cuello de la pelirrubia.

-A partir de ahora, Colette, eres la elegida de la Rerererereregeneración.- le dijo Remiel.

-Menudo idiota, eso ya lo sabía. Y que sepas que Frank también me dijo que los reyes magos no existen, mal padre.

-Os bendecimos con la aparición de la Torre de la Salvación, que si en algún momento se derrumba destruirá kilómetros y kilómetros de civilización a su alrededor, porque mide unos ocho mil doscientos metros.- les informó Remiel.

-¿Y voy a tener que subir ocho mil doscientos pisos? –preguntó Colette, indignada.

-Hombre, eso suponiendo que cada piso mida un metro, cosa difícil –añadió Kratos, que como buen mercenario tendría que subir con ella hasta lo alto de la torre.

-Colette. –dijo Remiel, mirando fijamente a la joven.

-Vaaaaaaaaaale. Acepto "humildemente" la tarea que me mandas, papi. Pero exijo que la torre esa tenga ascensor, ¿eh? Que yo ya tengo un cuerpo serrano y no necesito adelgazar subiendo escaleras.

-Excelente. Ahora, por cada sello que consigas abrir, los miembros de Cruxis te daremos un nuevo poder angelical.

-Puaj… Yo no quiero ser un ángel, tener alas es de lo más antiestético- suspiró la joven.

-Primero dirígete al sur, Colette, al Sello del Fuego. Ofrece tus plegarias en el altar de esas tierras.

-Entendido… –asintió la joven, como si su padre le estuviese pidiendo que fregase los cacharros.

Lord Remiel comenzó a ascender lentamente, y Colette se giró para irse del templo, pues dio por finalizada la conversación.

-Esto… -comenzó Remiel.- No tienes nada que decirme, ¿no?

-No, nada –asintió Colette.

-¿Segura? ¿Nada sobre relaciones filiales entre la Elegida y un servidor? –preguntó Remiel, que necesitaba seguir el guión, pues una fuerza extrema le obligaba a aclarar cierto punto.

-Sí, estoy segura.

-Oh… Entiendo… QUERIDA HIJA MÍA Colette- Remiel puso especial énfasis en esas últimas palabras.

-Vale, queda confirmado que el nenaza de Frank no es mi padre. –se alivió la joven, y siguió su camino hacia el teletransportador.

Y así comienza el largo viaje de Colette Brunel para rerererereregenerar el mundo. Un proceso lento que le llevará a todas las partes de Sylvarant y a conocer a asesinos misteriosos, pretenciosos ligones, robóticas niñas y atormentados presos. Pero eso no es algo que debamos contar ahora.  
Lo dejaremos para otro capítulo de esta LARGA historia.

---------------------------------------------------------

Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado el primer capítulo de "Tales of an offtuned Symphonia" (la traducción sería más o menos "Historias de una sinfonía desafinada", un juego de palabras con el título original y el cambio en los personajes de la historia).  
Quizá la que más haya cambiado ha sido Colette, que ahora va de diva, y Raine, que está demasiado ida. A Kratos intenté hacerlo a lo emo o gótico, pero me temo que no lo he conseguido del todo xD  
Bien, pasemos a aclaraciones de cosas que algunos podéis no comprender:

_La Rerererereregeneración_: Es simplemente porque como se descubre más tarde en Tales of Symphonia se supone que ha habido muchísimos elegidos que han intentado regenerar el mundo. Por eso tantas res. Porque sería la regeneración de la regeneración de la regeneración de…

_Colette es capaz de aprender Juicio Final y usarlo contra nosotros: _Juicio Final (Judgement en inglés) es el ataque más poderoso que puede aprender Colette.

_La furcia del Final Fantasy VII: _Como todos bien sabremos (o eso espero) al final del CD1 de Final Fatasy VII (para PS1), uno de los personajes principales, Aeris, muere a manos de Sephiroth , perdiéndola del grupo. Nunca me cayó bien esa chica.

_Los Desianos-paparazzi: _Como en este fic intento "ridiculizar" a los personajes, se me ocurrió esta ida de olla aprovechando que Colette tiene aires de diva, a lo famosa de Hollywood.

_Áurex: _Para los que no han jugado al juego: El áurex es el dinero que se usa en él.

Espero que os guste este primer capítulo… x D  
Dejad reviews!


	2. Salvar a la becaria Marble

Nuevo año, nuevo capítulo de ToaoS (¿?).  
Bueno, se ha hecho de rogar, pero aquí está el segundo episodio!

**Disclaimer y esas cosas**: Tales of Symphonia y los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí sino a Namco que ha desarrollado este grandioso juego.

**Cosas a tener en cuenta en los diálogos:  
**-Hola, soy Lloyd – conversación  
"Hola, soy Lloyd" pensamiento  
_Hola, soy Lloyd_ flashbacks.  
Hola, soy Lloyd explicaciones

**Cambios de personalidad (Out of Character):  
**Los personajes han sufrido un desgraciado lavado de cara y ahora no son los mismos que en el juego. Si os ofendéis lo siento mucho.

**Tales of an offtuned Symphonia**

**CAPÍTULO 2: Salvar a la becaria Marble.**

En anteriores capítulos de Tales o fan offtuned Symphonia…

_-¡ESTO NO HA PODIDO OCURRIR! ¡¡LLAMAD A UNA AMBULANCIA!!_

_-¡CIELOS, NO! ¡DILE A COLETTE QUE NO ENCIENDA EL COCHE!_

_*Bum*_

_-¡NOOOO! ¡ES DEMASIADO TARDE!_

_-Mi cliente se negará a testificar a no ser que le garantices que no será acusado bajo ninguna circunstancia._

_-Es usted implacable, Lloyd McBeal._

-Algún día iremos juntos a París… Te lo prometí, Colette…

No se pierdan el capítulo de hoy.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Colette se disponía a bajar la enorme escalinata del templo…  
No, es mentira, se limitó a usar el teletransportador. Un rato más tarde, le siguió Kratos. Y después, mucho más tarde, Lloyd y Genis.

-El rumor es cierto, ¿eh?... –murmuró Genis.

-¿Qué rumor? Si uso o no braguitas en mis momentos de intimidad no es tu problema… -se indignó Lloyd.

-No es eso, eso ya lo sabemos todos. Me refiero a lo de que la arpía esa es hija de un ángel… Pobre Frank… -aclaró el peliblanco.

Siguieron caminando por el pasillo del templo, cuando…

-AGÜELITAAAAAAA. HIC. AGÜELITA ANDE TAAAAAAS. HIC.

Una mujer daba vueltas por el templo rompiendo jarrones y figuras con una botella de ginebra en la mano. Genis ahogó un grito al darse cuenta de que la pirada era Raine.

-¡Raine! –exclamó.

La mujer se dio la vuelta y al darse cuenta de que eran Lloyd y Genis los que allí se encontraban, tiró la botella de ginebra al suelo.

-Ummm… Esto debe de ser del barroco… -asintió Raine, tambaleándose, observando un enorme cacho de… pared.

-Raine... No hace falta que finjas... Sabemos lo que te pasa... –dijo su hermano, con apenas un hilo de voz.

La mujer se quedó anonadada observando a su pariente.

-¡Sí! Estás embriagada por la belleza del templo, ¿a que sí? Es comprensible. –exclamó el muchacho de rojo.

-Urg… Estooo… ¡Por supuesto! Hic. –sonrió Raine. – No… No tiene nada que ver con mi poblema con la bebida… hic.

-Raine, le sigues hablando a la pared… -susurró Genis.

-Um~… ¿Y gosotros qué hacéis aquí? Pensé que os dije que… ay… ¿Qué os dije? –preguntó Raine, apretándose la sien.

Lloyd vio su clara oportunidad.

-Nos dijiste que podíamos venir a hacer turismo al templo…

-¡Ah! ¿Sí? Entonces… Pos no hay poblema en que sigáis… por aquí… Personalmente… Me voy a vomitar… ¡Es que el aire está muy cargado! –y la mujer volvió a salir corriendo.

Genis y Lloyd decidieron volver a Iselia. Sin Colette en el grupo, consiguieron subir un par de niveles, pero tuvieron que salir corriendo de la mayoría de los combates. Al fin en Iselia, los dos jóvenes quisieron ir hasta la escuela, donde los estúpidos niños aún no sabían que la clase se había suspendido a causa de la borrachera de Raine.

Siguieron paseando por el pueblo, y pronto se encontraron a Raine, ya más serena.

-¡OS DIJE QUE SE HABÍAN SUSPENDIDO LAS CLASES!

-Si no estamos en la escuela –se quejó Lloyd.

-Me voy a ir con Colette a regenerar el mundo –exclamó Raine, ignorando totalmente a Lloyd.

-¿¡Qué!? –gritaron ambos.

-Necesita a un adulto serio y responsable en su grupo. Y también a una mujer que sepa sanar como yo… -asintió Raine.

-¿Y YO? –lloró Genis.

-Te pueden cuidar Frank y Phaidra. Por cierto, no te asustes cuando veas a Frank con su maquillaje, su vestidito de seda, sus mariposas y su parasol –le recomendó su hermana.

-Bueno, pero prométeme que volverás –se apresuró a decir Genis, para evitar formarse esa imagen mental de Frank.

Tras despedirse de Raine, Genis y Lloyd fueron a hacerle una visita a Colette, Dios sabrá por qué.

-Decidido. Encomendaremos la protección de Coleta al cráter y a la mujer –dijo el Alcalde, dando por zanjado el asunto.

-¿Le importaría no llamarme así? –se indignó la joven pelirrubia.

-Cráter… Un enorme abismo en el que caemos todos en esta vida… -lloró Kratos.

-¿Yo soy la mujer? –se dio por aludido Frank.

-No, me refiero a la cosa esa que tiene tetas y hace labores del hogar –explicó el alcalde.

-¿Raine? –preguntó Phaidra.

-Eso, Raine.

-¡Hola! Estamos aquí –exclamó Genis, intentando llamar la atención.

-¡Eh! ¡Yo quiero ir al viaje ese de la Rerererereregeneración! –dijo Lloyd, emocionado.

-¿Para verme rerererereregenerando el mundo? –quiso saber Colette.

-No. Para hacer turismo y volverme famoso, por supuesto…

-Um…

Colette se levantó y le dio una bofetada a Lloyd, subiendo en el acto 2 niveles más.

-Si Raine va, yo también iré –gritó Genis, ignorando a Lloyd y Colette, porque se negaba a convivir con Frank y su travestismo.

-No… Es demasiado peligroso para dos almas inexpertas que no han sufrido demasiado en esta vida… -susurró Kratos, levantando su cabeza de entre sus brazos.

-El emo este tiene toda la razón –concedió el Alcalde, que había estado muy atento a la conversación porque su función de NPC no le pedía otra cosa.

-Vosotros dos… marchaos a casa… si es que tenéis… -siguió llorando el hombre de morado.

Lloyd y Genis salieron prácticamente a patadas (cortesía de Colette). Ya fuera, Colette les hizo pararse para poder jactarse de lo desvalorados que eran los dos jóvenes.

-Por cierto, hoy es mi cumpleaños, felicitadme –sonrió Colette.

-Er… Sí… Felicidades… -murmuraron los dos jóvenes.

-¡CANTADME! –exigió la rubia.

-Er… -no sabían cómo empezar- _Cumpleañooos feliiiz, cumpleaños feliiiiiz, te deseeeamos todooos… ¡Cumpleaños feliz!_

-Eso me encanta –aplaudió Colette, sonriente.- Ahora podéis seguir llorando por lo poco que se os tiene en consideración.

-Te hice unas galletas, Colette –dijo Genis, y no siguió, lo que pensó a continuación se lo guardó para sí mismo… _"A ver si te atragantas, mala pécora…"_

-¿¿Quéeee?? ¿Tus galletas rancias? Un día las trajiste al colegio y hubo intoxicación masiva –se quejó Colette, tirando las galletas a una maceta sin el menor disimulo.

-Yo prometí que te haría un collar-"_Para ver si te asfixias, arpía…"_ pensó Lloyd –pero he decidido pasar.

-Quiero mi collar.

-Pero…

-LO QUIERO PARA CUANDO SALGA DE VIAJE MAÑANA O TE CORTO LAS PARTES NOBLES CON UNA ENORME TIJERA DE PODAR SETOS.

-¡A mandar, Colette! –exclamó Lloyd, temiendo que la mujer cumpliese su amenaza.

-Bueno, en cuanto sepa cuándo nos vamos iré a tu casa a regodearme de tu desdicha de no poder ir de viaje, ¡jajajajajaja! ¡Tonto!-se mofó Colette, cruelmente.

-¿Será peligroso el viaje? ¿Te puedes morir, o algo?-preguntó Genis, deseoso.

-Juas, no caerá esa breva-rió Colette, y entró en su casa.

-Menuda zorra-se quejó Genis.

Lloyd tragó saliva, imaginándose que tendría que estar horas y horas haciendo un collar para alguien a quien odiaba. Se consoló pensando que si empezaba ahora, podría terminarlo a tiempo.

-Ahora vas a casa, ¿no? Te acompañaré parte del camino, porque eres una nenaza y los monstruos podrán contigo-decidió Genis.

-Claro… ¡EH!

Lloyd golpeó levemente a Genis en la cabeza.

-¿Y tú a dónde vas? Los Bosques de la Pedofilia que hay cerca de mi casa son peligrosos-le recordó Lloyd a su amigo.

-Voy a ver a una amiga…-contestó secamente Genis.

-¡¡GENIS!! ¿Ya hiciste amigos? Oh, Dios, estoy tan orgulloso…-lloró Lloyd, felizmente-Pensé que con lo asocial que eras nunca conseguirías más amigos aparte de yo.

-¿Te importa?

-No mucho, la verdad. ¿Vamos a tu casa a robar cosas?

-¿Por qué me iba a robar a mí mismo?-preguntó Genis enfadado.

-Oh. Cierto. Bueno, vamos a tu casa. Una fuerza inimaginable me obliga a hacerlo. Parece que allí conseguiremos algo.

-Está bien, está bien-se dejó el peliblanco.

Al llegar al jardín de la casa, una niña tiró una piedra a Genis.

-¡FUERA! ¡ERES UN NIÑO TONTO!-gritó, y se fue llorando.

-¿Quién era esa?-preguntó Lloyd, asustado.

-Es mi ex…

-¿¡Tu ex!?-gritó el pelopincho.

-Sí, mi ex. Por cierto, siempre me he preguntado por qué hay un perro en el jardín de mi casa si yo no tengo perro. Bueno, entremos.

Los dos amigos entraron al interior de la casa. Genis se dirigió al estante de las especias.

-Aquí tengo ingredientes para preparar emparedados.

-¿Y cuándo los piensas preparar?-preguntó Lloyd, curioso-. De hecho, ¿para qué quieres hacer emparedados? Y Dios, los tíos no deberíamos saber cocinar, Genis, eres una nenaza.

-Tus comentarios sexistas me son indiferentes, Chico-de-las-braguitas-de-encaje. En cualquier caso, nunca está de más tener ingredientes para hacer comida tras combates superduros…

-No tiene sentido ninguno-afirmó Lloyd, indignado por el anterior comentario de su amigo.

-Bueno, venga, vámonos ya-exclamó Genis, desde la otra punta de la casa.

Así, ambos amigos se dirigieron a la salida del pueblo. Allí estaba el perro deforme de Lloyd, al que conocían vulgarmente como devora-osos por su pasión por la fruta.

-Lloyd, ¿puedes decirle a tu asqueroso perro deforme que se aleje? ¡Espanta a los turistas!-exclamó uno de los vigilantes.

-¿De qué hablas? Si hace siglos que no hay turistas en este pueblucho. No hay nada que ver. Como mucho la ropa interior de la Elegida, que está colgada en el jardín de su casa.

-Bueno, pero aleja al chucho. Me da mucho asco-se quejó el otro vigilante.

-¡Ven, Noishe, ven!-pidió Lloyd.

El perro deforme de orejas kilométricas y color verde se acercó emitiendo sonidos guturales que espantaron a todos los que se acercaban a la zona. Mismo Genis, que ya estaba acostumbrado al olor que desprendía el animal, tuvo que apartar la vista.

-Noishe, noishe-repetía incansablemente, cual Pokemon.

-¡Te tengo dicho que no entres en la aldea, que todos te odian!

El ser le lamió la cara a Lloyd, desprendiendo un ácido corrosivo que hizo que al joven le ardiese todo el cuerpo. El muchacho de rojo comenzó a gritar y a llorar golpeando su cabeza contra el suelo y tragando la arena.

-¡Lloyd!-exclamó Genis, tirándole emparedados para ver si así se sanaba.

-¡Te dije que no iban a funcionar de nada! ¡Maldita sea!-siguió llorando Lloyd.

Tras pasar por la enfermería, Lloyd, Genis y Noishe pudieron continuar su viaje hacia el Bosque de la Pedofilia.

Al llegar allí, Noishe se adelantó dejando caer el ácido venenoso por todo el suelo y destruyendo en el proceso a todos los seres pedófilamente infernales que se acercaban.

-Bueno, Lloyd, parece que no vamos a necesitar los emparedados para nada-se lamentó Genis tristemente.

Tras caminar un buen rato por los recién desiertos parajes y esquivar a un par de asaltacunas en potencia, Genis se paró. Justo en el cruce hacia la Sede de la revista Desiano de Hoy.

-Yo me quedo aquí-dijo el joven de pelo blanco, dirigiéndose poco a poco hacia el horrible centro de trabajo de los Desianos paparazzi.

-¿En la Sede de a revista Desiano de Hoy? ¡No puedes! ¡Eso va en contra del pacto de no exclusivas!

-¡Los Desianos paparazzi lo violaron primero al intentar entrevistar a Phaidra!-exclamó Genis, con toda la razón del mundo.

-Hm… Bueno, tienes razón…-admitió Lloyd-. Bueno, yo me voy.

-¡EH!

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Lloyd, dándose la vuelta hacia Genis.

-¿No me vas a preguntar qué se me ha perdido ahí? ¿No te pica la curiosidad? Jojojo, es una cosa muy gorda…-intentó convencer Genis a Lloyd.

-Supongo que será una chorrada de las tuyas-comentó Lloyd, aunque era verdad que sentía curiosidad.

El joven de pelo blanco agarró a Lloyd por el pelo y lo arrastró hacia la horrible sede.

Ahí la música era terriblemente diferente y cruel. Unos becarios arrastraban enormes columnas de papeles mientras los Desanios paparazzi se tumbaban al sol con látigos y les azotaban cruelmente.

Genis se acercó hacia un lado de la verja, donde una anciana estaba ordenando todo el papeleo con el sol de justicia encima.

-¡Marble!-exclamó Genis, saludando a la anciana.

-¡Genis!-exclamó la anciana, saludando a Genis.-Anda, has traído un amiguito. ¡Qué bien!-rió Marble.

-Soy Lloyd y soy el protagonista-se presentó el joven de rojo.

-Marble, ¿has visto? ¡El oráculo ha hablado!-le informó Genis felizmente.

-Sí, he visto la Torre de la Salvación y he oído la risa histérica de la Elegida. Ahora esa niñita puede partir en la peregrinación-se alegró Marble.

-La última Elegida falló, ¿no?-se lamentó Lloyd.

-Sí, hizo una exclusiva para la revista Qué Me Dices! … Se vendió por un millón de áurex…-lloró Marble, recordando el reportaje que habían hecho sobre la anterior Elegida.

-Yo veo a Colette capaz de dejarse comprar por una cosa así-comentó Genis.

-Recemos a Martel. Que Su Luz blablabla-recitó Marble, cortando el final, pues ella era atea.

-¡Eh! ¡Abuela!-se sorprendió Lloyd-¿Es eso una exfera?

-Se llama Marble y no es tu abuela-le recordó Genis.

-¿Exfera? No sé, me la pusieron al poco de entrar aquí.

-¡Pero no tiene engarce protector!-se asustó Lloyd.

-¿Engaqué?-intentó repetir Marble.

-Una exfera sin engarce protector…

-¿¡Qué hace una exfera sin engarce protector!?-se asustó Genis, mirando con cariño a Marble.

La anciana se llevó la mano a la que tenía el engarce, con miedo, esperando a que Lloyd terminase la frase.

-Una exfera sin engarce protector… puede convertirte en un periodista del corazón…-terminó Lloyd, trágicamente.

-¡Nooooooooooooo!-gritó Genis- ¿¡Y cómo se consigue ese engarce protector!?

-El engarce protector necesita un mineral inhibidor que se usa como montura… Pero yo no tengo de eso, solo soy un adolescente.

-¡Haz algo o le digo a Colette que la espías cuando se baña!-amenazó Genis, peligrosamente.

-Bien, bien…-tragó saliva Lloyd-. Los engarces protectores son una tecnología de los enanos. Mi padre es enano. Le pediré ayuda.

-¡Más te vale!-le gritó el joven de azul.

-No te tomes la molestia, ser periodista del corazón no debe de ser tan malo…-comentó Marble.

-¡Ya empieza a hacer efecto la exfera! ¡Debemos darnos prisa!-gritó Genis.

-¡EH, TÚ, BECARIA! ¿¡QUÉ DEMONIOS HACES NO TRABAJANDO!?-le gritó un desiano paparazzi que acababa de salir del jacuzzi.

-Ups, me han pillado-se lamentó Marble.

-¡Quién sabe lo que le harán!-exclamó Lloyd.

-¡Ya, pero nosotros lo único que podemos hacer es pirarnos! ¡Estamos violando el pacto de no exclusivas!-gritó Genis, empezando a dirigirse hacia la salida de la sede.

-¡Eso, eso! ¡Marchaos!-decidió Marble.

Los dos amigos salieron por patas, dejando a Marble mirando a la nada.

-¿¡Quién te ha dicho que podías no trabajar!?-le gritó el desiano paparazzi.

-Lo siento-dijo Marble, desafiantemente.

-¡Me parece que alguien tiene un problema de actitud! ¡Venga, chicos! ¡Empecemos a golpear a la vieja con el látigo!

-¡Wooohooooo!-celebraron los otros desianos.

Marble fue arrastrada a la zona trasera de la sede, donde se acumulaban los coches de los trabajadores no-becarios.

-¡Dios, tenemos que hacer algo!-se apresuró a decir Genis, que observaba todo desde detrás de un arbusto.

-Tengo la idea perfecta… Genis, déjame tu móvil. Vamos a hacer una llamadita a esos Desianos paparazzi…

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

-_Riiiing… Riiiiing… Riiiing…_

-Sede central de la revista Desiano de Hoy. ¿Qué desea?-contestó una atractiva secretaria, que a su vez era la encargada de mirar las pantallas de las cámaras de vigilancia.

-Hola… Soy… Er… Soy Frank, el padre de la Elegida. Quiero informarle de que mi hija está dispuesta a hacer una exclusiva para su revista…-dijo una misteriosa voz al otro lado del teléfono.

-Ya, ya… Pues venga a la sede central, ¿no? Mire, bromista, tenemos mucho trabajo-exclamó la joven, mientras a sus espaldas los otros Desianos paparazzi se dedicaban a jugar a la botella, todos muy borrachos.

-Es que… Mi hija se va a ir de peregrinación y pues como que no puede ir a su sede…

-No me creo nada… ¡Adiós!-colgó la empleada.

Al otro lado del teléfono, Frank lloraba mientras miraba las facturas de su despilfarradora hija.

-_Riiiing… Riiiiing… Riiiing…_-volvió a sonar el teléfono.

-Sede central de la revista Desiano de Hoy. ¿Qué desea?-contestó de nuevo la secretaria.

-Hola… Soy… ¡Frank!-se inventó Genis apresuradamente, mientras Lloyd intentaba salvar a Marble.

-¿Usted de nuevo? Que sepa que no tiene ninguna gracia-se quejó la mujer.

-¡Espere, espere! Es queeeee… Pues que si seguís azotando a los becarios se os van a revolucionar, ¿eh?

-Usted no nos debe decir cómo debemos hacer nuestro trabajo.

En ese momento, Lloyd volvía con los látigos de los desianos. Genis había conseguido entretener a la mujer para que no mirase las cámaras de seguridad.

-¡BIEN, ADIÓS!-se apresuró a colgar Genis.

-Ya está-sonrió Lloyd-. He conseguido salvar a Marble. Y a esos tontos Desianos paparazzi no les ha dado tiempo a mirar mi cara.

-¡Vámonos! ¡Corre!-gritó Genis, y ambos se apresuraron a correr hacia la salida.- ¡Los Desianos paparazzi ya se han debido de enterar de que has dado una enorme paliza a esos tíos que torturaban a Marble!

-Oh, no fui yo. Fue ella. Yo simplemente les quité los látigos.

Y así ambos consiguieron escapar de la horrible sede central de los Desianos paparazzi.

-¡Bien! ¡Hemos conseguido escapar sin que nos vean la cara!-se alegró Genis.

-Ops. He perdido la cartera. Se me debió de caer justo en la entrada de la sede central… ¡Qué torpe!-se lamentó Lloyd.

-¡¡¡LLOYD, TE MATO!!!

-Bueno, tú vete a casa. Yo también me iré a la mía. ¡Descansa!-dijo Lloyd, apresurándose a correr para que no le pillase la ira de Genis.

Tras un buen rato caminando en solitario, Lloyd por fin llegó a su casa (siguiendo el rastro de ácido de Noishe).

-Buenos días, mamá…-dijo Lloyd, hablando con la tumba de su madre como si fuese ella.

Entró en su enorme casa de madera, donde le esperaba un hombre bajito y barbudo.

-Hola, papá…

-Lloyd… Esto…-Galarr parecía nervioso.

-¿Qué pasa, papi?

-Lloyd… No sé cómo decirte esto… Eeeeeeeeh… Mira, Lloyd… Eres adoptado…-dijo finalmente Galarr.

-Ya lo sabía-comentó Lloyd.

-¡Oh! ¡Oooh! ¡Jejejeje!-rió Galarr-. ¡Vaya! ¡¡Llevo toda la mañana preparando esto!! No sé, he estado súper nervioso y… Jejeje… ¡Vaya, ya lo sabías! ¡Jejeje…! En fin…

-En fin, ¿podrías hacerme un engarce protector?

-Tú ya tienes uno-se extrañó Galarr.

-No es para mí. Es… errr… Es que conocí a alguien que tiene una exfera sin engarce protector, claro. Y no quiero que haya más periodistas.

-Bueno, puedo hacerte una pulsera con mineral inhibidor, porque quitar una exfera de dentro de la piel para poner el engarce protector es doloroso. Pero… ¿Quién necesita el engarce protector?-interrogó Galarr.

-Pues… Err… Un mercenario, sí. Un mercenario que está en el pueblo y es deprimente.

-Máxima del enano nº11: "La ensalada siempre con vinagre, por favor". No me mientas, Lloyd. Sólo los Desianos paparazzi usan exferas en sus becarios para que trabajen y rindan mucho más de lo que rendirían normalmente. ¿Para qué quiere un mercenario una exfera?

-Bueno… Es que he conocido a un becario de la revista Desiano de Hoy…

-¿¡HAS ESTADO ALLÍ!?-gritó Galarr, preguntando lo obvio

-Lo siento, fue Genis, que es una mala influencia.

-Por cierto, ¿sabías que tu exfera es un recuerdo de tu madre muerta?

-¿Eh?

-Los Desianos paparazzi la atropellaron con su furgoneta de reportajes sin querer. Y luego le robaron la exfera.

-Ah. Pues vale. Nunca la conocí, así que me da bastante igual-dijo Lloyd secamente.

-Bien, si es así…

-Espera, una fuerza me obliga a enfadarme… Ejem… ¿¡POR QUÉ NUNCA ME LO CONTASTE!?-lloró Lloyd.

-Si lo hubiera hecho, ¡habrías abierto tu propia revista para hundir a los Desianos paparazzi! ¡No podía permitirlo! Hoy ha aparecido la Torre de la Salvación… Deja que tu amiguita se encargue de todo…

-¡NO ES MI AMIGA!-se quejó Lloyd.

-¡No te acerques a los Desianos paparazzi!-exclamó Galarr.

-¡Pues hazme ese engarce protector!

-¡NO ME DA LA GANA! ¡Hoy echan Ally McBeal en la tele!-dijo Galarr.

-¡No puedes esperar que me quede de brazos cruzados!-gritó Lloyd.

Galarr, muy cabreado, cogió una sartén y golpeó a su hijo adoptivo con ella. Lloyd se tambaleó lentamente y cayó al suelo.

Justo en ese momento entraron en la casa Colette, Raine, Genis y el emo.

-¡Uy!-exclamó Galarr, escondiendo la sartén. Lloyd se levantó a duras penas y saludó a todo el mundo.

-Lloyd, tienes que hablar con Colette…-dijo Raine-. Y tú, Genis, vete a jugar solo fuera. Los adultos tenemos que hacer cosas.

Todos obedecieron. En ese momento, Raine sacó las botellas de vermouth y de whisky.

-¡¡TODOS A BEBER!!-gritó Raine, y Kratos y Galarr la acompañaron.

-Continuará-

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Bueno, pues hasta aquí ha llegado el segundo capítulo de Tales of an offtuned Symphonia.

En este capítulo han aparecido personajes nuevos, como el Alcalde, Noishe y Galarr. Todos han cambiado bastante su personalidad, ¿verdad?

Bueno, pasemos a las aclaraciones…

_No te asustes cuando veas a Frank con su maquillaje, su vestidito de seda, sus mariposas y su parasol: _Bueno, quien haya jugado a Phoenix Wright T&T sabrá de quién hace cosplay Frank. Aunque él no lo hace por hacer cosplay. Es que Dahlia le parece muy sexy y él quiere ser como ella.

_Los Bosques de la Pedofilia: _Lógicamente en el juego son simplemente el Bosque de Iselia. Pero es un nombre muy soso. Mejor hagamos una referencia a esos monstruos acosa-niños que pululan por ahí.

_El odio hacia Noishe_: Noishe me parece uno de los personajes más adorables del juego, pero necesitaba un mártir del que todos se pudiesen reír, y como Regal aún no está en el grupo…

Bueno, y ahora toca mi súper apartado de agradecer reviews. Insisto en que me gustaría mucho que me publicaseis reviews =3

Susi: ¿Que la historia es tan como yo? ¿Insinúas que se me ha ido totalmente la cabeza?... Bueno, es posible.

FriKitty: Es que tienes que jugar al Tales of Symphonia. ¡Y yo no te he obligado a leerlo!... Bueno, vale, sí lo he hecho.

Misato Irving: Solo te puedo decir gracias =)

NebilimK: Uah, no te pongas a mis pies, que te puede dar algo con el olor. Bueno, cuando Colette conozca a Zelos no tengo muy claro qué pasará, porque tampoco tengo muy claro cómo hacer a Zelos. Probablemente él se convierta en el mártir del fic, si no hago que lo sea Regal. Dios, qué poco me gusta Regal.

Pues eso, hasta aquí todo. ¡Recordad ser buenos con vuestras abuelitas!

Y dejad reviews, ¡malditos!

Hasta la próxima, intentaré actualizar más rápido.


	3. Tú a Triet, yo a California

Bien, muchos (o los cuatro gatos que me leéis) diréis: _Por fin actualizas, pedazo de imbécil. Me cago en tus muertos. _O algo similar. Bien, es que hasta alguien como yo necesita aprovechar las vacaciones de verano… ¡Para hacer el vago! ¡Seeeh, pero queremos más ToaoS!

**Disclaimer y esas cosas**: Tales of Symphonia y los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí sino a Namco que ha desarrollado este grandioso juego.

**Cosas a tener en cuenta en los diálogos:  
**-Hola, soy Lloyd – conversación  
"Hola, soy Lloyd" pensamiento  
_Hola, soy Lloyd_ flashbacks.  
Hola, soy Lloyd explicaciones

**Cambios de personalidad (Out of Character):  
**Los personajes han sufrido un desgraciado lavado de cara y ahora no son los mismos que en el juego. Si os ofendéis lo siento mucho.

Por cierto, con todos ustedes… Damas y caballos…

¡LA CANCIÓN DE COLETTE BRUNEL!

¡Nadie pasa de MI esquina!  
¡Aquí solo mando yo!  
¡Porque yo soy la Elegida!  
¡Te haré arder, así que di adiós!

Todos saben quien manda en Iselia  
porque yo soy más guapa que una sepia.  
Un enorme bellezón  
de gran corazón  
que quiere matarte sin compasión.

Sea como sea aquí no entran pobres  
que se arrastran por la tierra  
manchándose de cobre.  
¡De verdad, qué tragedia!

¡Nadie pasa de MI esquina!  
¡Aquí solo mando yo!  
¡Porque yo soy la Elegida!  
¡Te haré arder, así que di adiós!

Yo lucho con arte y gracia, you know?  
fight, fight y mucho fight.  
Aunque no me lo pidas te doy un capón  
y si te quejas

te arrancaré el corazón.

Colette, Colette  
brilla como la Luna, el Sol y las… ¡metáfora poética no encontrada!  
¡Fuera idiotas, fuera!  
No me dais pena ni nada.

¡Nadie pasa de MI esquina!  
¡Aquí solo mando yo!  
¡Porque yo soy la Elegida!  
¡Te haré arder, así que di adiós!

¡Nadie pasa de MI esquina!  
¡Aquí solo mando yo!  
¡Porque yo soy la Elegida!  
¡Te haré arder, así que di adiós!

¡Nadie pasa de MI esquina!  
¡Aquí solo mando yo!  
¡Porque yo soy la Elegida!  
¡Te haré arder, así que di adiós!

_**Disclaimer de la canción: **_Basado en la canción de las Divinas de una telenovela llamada Patito feo. La serie no me gusta, pero la canción esta me hace mucha gracia. Os recomiendo escuchar la versión original, aunque solo sea para reírse.

Y sin más dilación: ¡¡El capítulo 3!!

**Tales of an offtuned Symphonia**

**CAPÍTULO 3: Tú a Triet, yo a California**

En capítulos anteriores de ToaoS

-Lloyd, tienes que hablar con Colette…-dijo Raine-. Y tú, Genis, vete a jugar solo fuera. Los adultos tenemos que hacer cosas.

Todos obedecieron. En ese momento, Raine sacó las botellas de vermouth y de whisky.

-¡¡TODOS A BEBER!!-gritó Raine, y Kratos y Galarr la acompañaron.

Y EN EL CAPÍTULO DE HOYYYYYY… DUN DUN DUN.

Mientras Raine, Kratos y Galarr bebían como si estuviesen en una despedida de soltero y el típico pringao fuese a conducir por ellos porque solo había bebido un par de fantas de naranja, Colette y Lloyd subieron a la terraza a charlar.  
La joven estaba radiante, su belleza era sobrehumana. Por algo era la Elegida de la Rerererereregeneración, aunque a Lloyd le infundía muchísimo miedo.

-Siento no haber acabado tu regalo a tiempo…-se disculpó Lloyd, viendo que la chica le miraba fijamente con una ceja levemente levantada.

-¿¡QUÉ!? ¡¡ERES MALO, LLOYD IRVING!! ¡Yo a ti te regalé esa cuerda!

-Sí, claro para que me colgase-respondió el chico de mala gana.

-¡Deséame feliz cumpleaños, cerdo!-le gritó Colette, agarrándole por la camisa.

-Er… Claro… Felicidades…-dijo Lloyd, con pánico.

-¿Sabes, Lloyd? Viviré mucho y regeneraré el mundo-comentó la rubia, apoyándose en el balcón.

-¿Pero eso no debería decirlo yo?-se extrañó Lloyd.

-Claro, pero yo soy la prota, así que tengo la certeza de que no moriré. Los protas no mueren, ¿recuerdas?

-Sí, sí…-asintió el muchacho-Bueno, pero puedo ir con vosotros o no.

-Errr… Es que los Desianos paparazzi nos perseguirán todo el rato y será peligroso-intentó poner una excusa Colette.

-Los Desianos paparazzi… Hasta ahora siempre creí que mi madre murió en un accidente…

-¿Y no fue así? La atropelló una furgoneta, ¿no?-preguntó Colette.

-Sí, cierto. Vaya gazapo. ¡PERO LOS ODIO, PORQUE SINO ESTE JUEGO NO TENDRÍA RAZÓN DE SER!

-Entiendo, entiendo. Bueno, nos vamos a mediodía, ¿vendrás?-dijo Colette, tras reflexionar un rato.

-¡¡Bien!! ¡Vale!-se alegró Lloyd de poder ir de viaje.

-Un ángel… Lord Remiel es mi padre… Y no la nenaza esa… Ains…-Colette se llevó la mano a la cara.

-¿Qué más da quién sea tu padre? A ti también te gustará travestirte porque te crió Frank.

-Supongo que… ¡Eh!

Los dos chicos se despidieron (Lloyd con dos besos y Colette con dos intentos de estrangularlo) y la chica se fue con los demás velozmente.

-Bueno… Y ahora a terminar el regalo o ésta me destripa entero.

La noche pasó rápidamente. Lloyd se había quedado dormido mientras hacía el regalo, pero finalmente pudo completarlo con la ayuda de Galarr (que tenía un resacón terrible) y Noishe, el bicho deforme a lo Pokémon. Cerca de las dos del mediodía, Lloyd se dirigió hacia el Bosque de la Pedofilia, no sin antes despedirse de su padre enano. Éste también había acabado el engarce protector para Marble. Galarr estaba contento porque por fin su hijo se había ido de casa y ya podría llevar todas las robopilinguis que le apeteciesen. Por desgracia, Lloyd no pudo librarse de Noishe.  
En mitad del Bosque de la Pedofilia, Lloyd se encontró con su amigo peliblanco Genis.

-¡¡Lloyd!! ¿Qué haces por aquí?-le gritó.

-¡Genis, mi padre hizo el engarce protector para la vieja!-le notificó Lloyd alegremente.

-Ya, sí, genial… ¡¡PERO NO TE HAS DESPEDIDO DE LA OTRA!! ¡¡ESTABA ENFADADÍSIMA!! ¡¡DIJO QUE TE CORTARÍA LA CABEZA EN CUANTO TE VIESE!!

-¿Cómo que despedido? Si aún no se han ido. Yo iré con ellos-se extrañó Lloyd.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¡Si se fueron de madrugada!

-¿¡Comorrrrrl!? ¡¡ESA MALA PÉCORA ME VOLVIÓ A MENTIR!! ¡¡LA MATO!!

Lloyd y Genis llegaron velozmente a la aldea, que seguía tan aburrida como siempre. Un idiota que pasaba por allí le dijo que Phaidra quería reunirse con él lo antes posible, por lo que los dos amigos y el engendro verde y blanco se dirigieron hacia la casa.

-Ah, si son Lloyd y el otro-se sorprendió Phaidra al verlos entrar rápidamente en la casa.

-¡Vieja! ¿Es cierto que la pécora ya se ha ido?-preguntó Lloyd casi sin respirar.

-Sep.

-¡Me mintió! ¡Dijo que se iba más tarde! ¡Lurpia!

-Colette me pidió que te entregara esta carta-se apresuró a intervenir Frank, para que todos viesen el color de su nuevo pintalabios.

_Querido y asqueroso Lloyd_

_Cuando leas esta carta, yo ya habré muerto… ¡¡Jajajaja, es broma!! Eso te gustaría a ti, pedazo de gililerdo. Te mentí, ¿te has dado cuenta? Es que me das muchísimo asco. Ah, Raine me dice que te diga que es para no ponerte en peligro pero, francamente, lo que te pase me da absolutamente igual. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para no caer en la tentación de venderme a alguna revista o de hacer un posado en la Interviú, pero no aseguro nada. Quiero vivir feliz en el mundo regenerado. Gracias por todas las oportunidades que me has dado de pegarte, querido amigo. Tengo mucha suerte de haberte conocido._

HASTA SIEMPRE, PRINGAOS

La guapísima y elegante Colette

PD: Esta carta se autodestruirá en 5 segundos, a no ser que hayas sido muy lento leyendo autodestruido o hayas llegado MUUUUUY tarde a mi casa. En ese caso ya se habrá. En fin... ¡Chao!

-¡¡AAAAAAAAAAARGH, ME HA EXPLOTADO EN LA CARA!!-lloriqueó Lloyd.

-Como puedes ver, es su testamento-dijo Phaidra.

-¿Qué?-se extrañó Genis.

-Chicos… Hay algo que no os hemos contado a nadie…-comenzó Frank, pero como vio que todos estaban atentos a Phaidra, no continuó. También tuvo que ver la enorme explosión que se escuchó fuera. ¡Bum! Sí, algo así.

-¡HALA! ¿¡FUEGOS ARTIFICIAES Y YO SIN ENTERARME!?-gritó Lloyd.

Mientras Phaidra y Frank continuaban sin inmutarse en la casa, los dos amigos salieron velozmente. El espectáculo que vieron fuera les repugnó a ambos.  
Los Desianos paparazzi habían prendido fuego a todo el pueblo. Menos a la casa de Colette. ¡Qué suerte!

-¡Fuego!-gritó Lloyd.

Los dos chicos se dirigieron hacia la plaza del pueblo, llena de los estúpidos habitantes que habían conseguido sobrevivir.

-¡¡Lloyd Irving, da un paso al frente!!-gritaba uno de los Desianos paparazzi.

-¿¡Habéis venido a hacer exclusivas otra vez!? ¡Esto es insoportable!-gritó el aludido.

-¡Ignoradlo!-dijo un tío supercachas y de pelo azul al que por lo visto le faltaba un brazo y lo arreglaba con un cacho de metal-¡Soy Forcystus, uno de los Cinco Presentadores del Corazón desianos y el que tiene el nombre más impronunciable. Soy un semielfo superior a vosotros, pringaíllos.

El hombre sonrió con cierto descaro y picardía.

-¡Lloyd, eres acusado de violar el pacto de No Exclusivas! Tú y estos idiotas pagaréis por ello, y mis bíceps serán los encargados de hacerlo. ¿A que son ENORMES?

-¡Vosotros también violasteis el pacto! ¿¡Y la entrevista en exclusiva a Phaidra qué!?-gritó Genis.

-¿Nosotros? ¿Con la abuela de la Elegida? ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Ahora lo entiendo! Ellos también están aquí cerca-se rió un tipo con un atuendo ridículo.

-¿Quiénes? ¿De qué rayos hablas?-preguntó Lloyd, asustado.

-No pienso explicar nada a alguien que no sea periodista del corazón. Sólo sé que no sé nada… Digo… Sólo sé que has entrado en contacto con el engendro F 1 9 2 y robado a nuestros guardias.

-¿¡PERO QUÉ HAS HECHO, PINK FLOYD!? ¿¡TE ACERCASTE A LA GRANJA!? ¡TE DIJE QUE NO LO HICIESES!-gritó el alcalde, echándole el aliento a Lloyd.

-¡Hemos preparado un oponente adecuado a la magnitud de tu crimen, Lloyd Irving… -se rió Forcystus.

La mismísima María Patiño entró en escena, con la vena palpitándole salvajemente. Todos la miraron asqueados, mientras ella sacaba unos papeles con los que afirmaba que demostraría la relación entre el Alcalde y sus zapatillas de deporte.

-¿¡Qué es esa cosa!?-gritó Lloyd, acongojado.

-¡Recibe tu castigo!

El engendro se abalanzó sobre Lloyd acosándole a preguntas intimidatorias. El chico intentó zafarse de las zarpas de bruja de la mujer (si se le podía llamar así), pero le fue inútil. Ella consiguió demostrar que Lloyd dormía con un peluche llamado Pechitos McTetis y que le encantaba el yuri, por lo que el chico perdió pronto todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Aguanta, Lloyd!-lloriqueó Genis.

El muchacho de rojo consiguió agarrar a María por los pelos y la tiró contra el suelo. Ella se levantó a duras penas, pero Lloyd le clavó rápidamente la espada. Ella comenzó a agitarse mientras gritaba improperios contra Jorge Javier Vázquez. El chico había ganado.

-¡Lord Forcystus, tal y como pensaba Pronyma, ese chico tiene una exfera!-gritó un soldado.

-¿Qué me dices? ¿Esa zorra tenía razón? Bueno… ¡Debe de ser del proyecto Ángelus!

-¡¡QUE NO, QUE ES UN REGALO DE MI MAMI, A LA QUE VOSOTROS MATÁSTEIS!!

-¿Qué me cuentas? Si tu madre fue…-comenzó Forcystus, pero hizo una pausa melodramática. Sin embargo, mientras hacía la pausa, María Patiño se abalanzó sobre el hombre.

-Escapad… Genis… Lloyd…-decía María Patiño con la voz de alguien muy conocido para ambos.

-¿Esa… esa voz…? ¡Parecía…!-comenzó Genis, pero fue cortado por Lloyd.

-¡PARECÍA COLETTE! ¿¡YA LA HABÉIS PILLADO!? ¡JO, SÍ QUE HA DURADO POCO!

-¡No era Colette, idiota! ¡Era Marble…!

-Ugh… Ugh… Escapad… ¡Rápido…! BELÉN ESTEBAN, ERES UNA… Genis… Has sido como un nieto para mí… Gracias… Hasta siempre…

Sin dudarlo y de manera desconocida, Marble autoimplosionó el cuerpo de María Patiño en el que se había convertido, llevándose consigo a Forcystus. Lo que ella no sabía es que eso le llevaría a la muerte, pero bueno.  
Una exfera cayó a los pies de Genis.

-¡¡PROTEGED A LORD FORCYSTUS!!-gritaron los Desianos paparazzi.

-¡Tranquilos!-les recomendó él-¡Mala hierba nunca muere! Por cierto, Lloyd… Te perseguiremos mientras tengas esa exfera en tu poder… ¡Wiiiii!-el hombre se desmayó.

-MARBLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-lloró Genis.

Tras un rato de gritos, histeria acumulada y morreos entre mujeres en bikini, el Alcalde consiguió que los habitantes rodeasen a Lloyd para juzgarlo por sus actos de forma injustificada.

-¡¡¡Idiotas!!! ¡¡Mirad lo que han hecho por vuestra culpa en mi bella aldea!!-gritaba el alcalde.

-Lo siento, yo…-balbuceó Lloyd.

-¿¡PIENSAS QUE BASTA CON ESO!? ¡¡ERES EL ENEMIGO Nº1 DE LOS DESIANOS PAPARAZZI, SO LERDO!!-gritaba el alcalde.

-¡Un momento! ¿Vas a desterrarlo?-se sorprendió Genis.

-Sep-asintió el alcalde, comiéndose un pomelo.

-¡ESO NO ES JUSTO, PORQUE NO HIZO NADA MALO! ¡SOLO AYUDÓ A UNA VIEJA CHOCHA DE LA QUE YO ME ENAMORÉ!-sollozó Genis.

-¡Los becarios de los Desianos no tienen escapatoria, que se chinchen!-se quejó una mujer gorda.

-Eso es, y si no hubierais sido tan IDIOTAS nadie más habría muerto aparte de esos idiotas.

-¡Deja de repetir idiotas todo el rato, viejo chocho!-gritó Lloyd.

-Alcalde, no creo que sea necesario desterrar a un crío que ni siquiera vive en el pueblo…-dijo una de las mujeres en bikini de antes.

-¡Cállate, zorra!-le dijo otro hombre.

-¡Los Desianos paparazzi persiguen a Lloyd para ponerlo a parir en sus portadas!-lloró el Alcalde, preocupándose por la reputación que le darían a Iselia en la sección de turismo.

-¡Entonces yo también me voy! ¡Soy tan culpable como él y no quiero vivir con un hombre que se traviste!-le espetó Genis.

Tras meditarlo un rato con cara de tonto, el alcalde aceptó la idea de Genis. Los hombres con azada los echaron a duras penas porque Genis necesitaba coger el inhalador que se le había caído metros atrás y no paraba de moverse. Ya fuera de la aldea, Lloyd le recomendó a su amigo usar la exfera que había aparecido tras la muerte de Marble.  
Cuando Lloyd y Genis salieron de la aldea algo raro sucedió. Sintieron como si sus cuerpos empezasen a mutar y a volverse gigantes. Las altas casas de la aldea, que antes parecían grandes construcciones, ahora resultaban de risa. Las montañas a penas les llegaban a los hombros. Y los enemigos eran bichos negros de aspecto infernal, que cuando los tocabas se dividían y se volvían conejos o mariquitas devorahumanos.

-¿¡QUÉ ES ESTO!?-gritó Genis asombrado, al ver cómo había mutado su cuerpo.

-¡Eh, desde esta altura puedo ver el desierto de Triet!-sonrió Lloyd.

-¡¡Cállate, Lloyd!! ¿¡No entiendes nada!? ¡¡Somos gigantes, pero cuando entramos en combate volvemos a nuestro tamaño original y al salir de él volvemos a ser gigantes!! Por primera vez en mi vida… No lo entiendo…-sollozó Genis, llevándose la mano a la boca y lanzando un gemido.

-Da igual, tío. A este ritmo estaremos en Triet antes de que anochezca.

-¿¡Y para qué quieres ir a Triet!?-gritó Genis, acongojado-¡Se supone que tenemos que ir a la casa de tu padre para que nos críe hasta que Raine y Colette vuelvan!

-No, Genis. Colette me dijo que ella y los otros dos se dirigían hacia el desierto de Triet para abrir no sé qué sello. Se debía de referir a una carta…-razonó Lloyd.

Genis lanzó un sonoro suspiro ante la reflexión de su amigo, y siguió caminando dirección al desierto.  
En cierto momento del camino, Noishe los paró con sus irritantes grititos.

-¿Eh? Lleva algo en la boca, Lloyd-dijo Genis-. ¡Venga, inútil, cógelo!

-¿¿Hmmm??

-Anda, si llevas la bolsa abierta-informó Genis-. Seguro que se te ha caído a ti, tonto.

Lloyd se sorprendió ante tal idea. Cogió la cosa que llevaba Noishe: Era una carta de su padre.

_Querido Lloyd…_

_Los antiguos romanos cuando tenían que decir la verdad en un juicio, en vez de jurar sobre la Biblia como en la actualidad, lo hacían apretándose los testículos con la mano derecha. De esta antigua costumbre procede la palabra __testificar__._

Atentamente, Galarr.

Lloyd estrujó el papel y lo tiró un poco más lejos, donde coincidentemente había una papelera. ¡Gracias, Gobierno de Sylvarant!

-¿Y bien, qué era?-preguntó Genis, metiendo prisa a su amigo.

-Una de las curiosidades estúpidas e históricas de mi padre… No hay que hacerle ni caso.

Genis suspiró de nuevo, y prosiguió el camino. Lloyd lo siguió tras un rato.  
Cuando ya llevaban un par de minutos de viaje, los muchachos encontraron un refugio para los peregrinos llamado Refugio del peregrino. Como ellos padecían gigantismo, no era más que una especie de casa de muñecas, pero en cuanto aceptaron entrar a los alrededores del sitio, éste se adaptó a su auténtico tamaño.

Era un lugar en el que se respiraba paz y tranquilidad (y humo de tabaco). Un par de drogadictos que presumiblemente se habían quedado atrás en la expedición de drogadictos a Triet saludaron a Lloyd tan tranquilos. El muchacho de rojo quiso pararse a dormir un rato la mona, pero sin embargo, Genis enseguida cayó en un pequeño detalle.

-No creo que vayamos a encontrar a Colette y los otros sin un plan de acción.

-Podríamos ir a un reality show sobre personas desaparecidas y/o muertas y preguntar por Colette, afirmando que nos debe una cantidad indeterminada de dinero que nos es necesario para poder pagar nuestro seguro médico.

-O tal vez sería suficiente con preguntar a todas las personas que encontremos, so memo-se cansó Genis.

-Oh. Guay. ¡Preguntémosle a los drogadictos! ¡¡EH, DROGATAS!!

Los mencionados se giraron hacia Lloyd y Genis con una cara de idos total. Caminaron a duras penas hacia ellos (tropezándose en el camino con varias farolas y dos perros) y cuando por fin llegaron, saludaron haciendo un gesto que Genis consideró obsceno.

-K PASSSSHAAAA TRONKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-Errr…-Genis se quedó en blanco. No había entendido nada

-TIO WEY K TL!?!?!?!?-saludó Lloyd en su idioma.

-¿¡Conoces el idioma cani!? ¡Repámpanos, Lloyd, eres asombroso!-alabó el joven peliblanco.

-TIOOOOOOO K ASES X AKI!?!?

-TIOOOO STOI BZCANDO HA LA HELEJIDA D LA RJENRACION

Los dos drogatas se miraron el uno al otro. Asintieron con la cabeza y luego volvieron a mirar a los dos amigos.

-TIOOOOOOOOOO NO LA EMOZ VIZTOOOOO TIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

-GRACIAS WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYY. K OS DNNNNNN-se despidió Lloyd, con la tristeza dibujada en su rostro.

Genis y Lloyd se miraron. El de rojo movió los hombros en señal de que no habían conseguido nada. Un hombre que observaba la escena se acercó a ellos.

-¿Estáis de peregrinación?-preguntó.

-¿¡Y A USTED QUÉ LE IMPORTA, PERVERTIDO!? ¡¡NO NOS VAMOS A METER EN SU FURGONETA PARA IR EN UNA RUTA SIN PARADAS A UNA MUERTE EN UN SÓTANO POR VIOLACIÓN CONSTANTE!!-gritó Genis, y se metió dentro del refugio. Estaba de muy mal humor.

-Err…-quiso responder Lloyd, pero no le salieron las palabras.

-Veo que tienes un mapa de Sylvarant. ¿Me lo dejas para que pueda ayudarte?-se ofreció el hombre, con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

Lloyd caviló durante un rato. Un poco después aceptó.

-Claro, ¿qué problema hay?

El hombre cogió el mapa y lo ojeó durante un rato. Al momento, dio un fuertísimo empujón a Lloyd y se dio a la fuga con el mapa en las manos.

-¡¡HASTA LA VISTA, PRINGAO!!-se jactó el hombre.

-¡Me cago en Martel…!-maldijo Lloyd por lo bajo-¿¡Cómo rayos le explico ahora a Genis que me han robado el mapa!?

Genis estaba dentro del refugio admirando una estatuilla de oro de Martel. Lloyd se acercó a él.

-Estooo… Hola, Genis…-le saludó, con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó el peliblanco con una mirada penetrante.

-Hmmm… Me… Me han robado el mapa…

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritó. Casi se le salieron los ojos de sus órbitas. Miró a Lloyd con todo el odio que se podía acumular en un gesto y se fue sin decir nada más al piso de arriba.  
Lloyd prefirió no molestarte; suficientes problemas le había dado.  
Unas dos horas después, Genis bajó de su descanso. La siesta le había sentado muy bien y ahora saludó a Lloyd con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡¡NO IMPORTA QUE HAYAS PERDIDO EL MAPA, LLOYD!!-casi gritó, con un leve tic en el ojo-¡¡CUANDO ERA MÁS PEQUE, ME TUVE QUE APRENDER EL MAPA DE SYLVARANT, ASÍ QUE SÉ PERFECTAMENTE EN QUÉ DIRECCIÓN VAMOS!! ¡¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!

La risa de maniático de Genis asustó profundamente a Lloyd, pero decidió no replicarle. Si lo hacía lo más probable era que le arrancase la cabeza. Quizá la siesta no le había sentado tan bien…  
Prosiguieron su viaje hacia el sur. Por supuesto, nada más salir del refugio sus cuerpos comenzaron a mutar de nuevo y volvieron a ser gigantes. Qué miedo, ¿eh?  
Durante el camino por el desierto, Genis se había relajado un poco, aunque permanecía su tic en el ojo.

Al cabo de un rato, divisaron la ciudad de Triet.

-¡Por fin! ¡Agua, comida, cama!-sollozó Genis de alegría. Se apresuró a correr hacia la ciudad, donde sucedió lo mismo que antes. Nada más entrar en ella, sus cuerpos se adaptaron a su tamaño Pero, ¡qué problema! Cerca de la entrada cuatro desianos paparazzi parloteaban tranquilamente.

-¡¡Por orden de Lord Forcystus hay que dar caza al fugitivo humano Lloyd hasta que le robemos un posado veraniego!!-gritaba alegremente el que parecía el líder, un poco afeminado-¡¡Lleva una exfera!! Desconozco su código de identificación, pero… ¡Acordonad todas las zonas, reinas!

Todos gritaron con sus voces chillonas y se dispersaron por la ciudad. Uno se dirigió hacia una pared donde se leía perfectamente _NO COLGAR CARTELES NI ORINAR,_ pero se lo pasó por el forro, porque colocó un cartel de Se Busca.

-Dios, Lloyd, qué importante eres-dijo Genis, orgulloso.

-Bueno, venga, hagamos un poquito de turismo en el oasis de las arenas, Triet.

-¿Estás leyendo la guía turística?-sospechó el peliblanco.

-Hm… Me has pillado-admitió Lloyd.

Lloyd aprovechó para comprar dos espadas nuevas, pues las de madera ya estaban medio rotas por culpa de unas termitas que habitaban en su interior. Genis, sin embargo, compró víveres, porque su amigo había perdido todas las perlas de fresa en una apuesta con un par de monstruos. En una tienda pudieron visionar un agujero enorme que probablemente había provocado Colette en un ataque de ira de diva.

-Increíble, ¿eh?-sonrió el hombre que estaba cerca-¡Es la mismísima silueta de la dueña de la casa, a la que la Elegida tiró contra la pared por no darle cobijo! ¡Es el principal punto de atracción de Triet!

Los dos se miraron y elevaron sus hombros, en señal de pasotismo.

Una vez registrada la ciudad entera y al ver que no había ni rastro de Colette, Raine y Kratos, los dos amigos decidieron seguir buscando por el desierto. Justo cuando se dirigían a la salida del pueblo cuatro Desianos paparazzi les salieron al paso, cámara y micrófono en mano.

-¡Alto ahí!-gritó uno de ellos.

-¡¡Es el fugitivo, o sea, el malo maloso al que hay que fotografiar!!-se sorprendió otro.

-¡¡Sí, o sea, sí!!-dijo la única mujer del grupo, agitándose completamente.

-Mierda, nos han pillado a pesar de lo malo que es el cartel… Es más, el de la foto es Frank, no yo.

-Pues yo no me lo tomaría como un cumplido, si te han confundido con Frank-se jactó Genis.

-¡¡ES LLOYD!!-gritó la mujer.

-Sí, soy yo.

-Estás acorralado, nene-se rió el hombre más femenino. De hecho, era más femenino que la propia mujer.

De todos modos, era cierto que Lloyd y Genis estaban acorralados. Los cuatro Desianos paparazzi no les dejaban posibilidad de huída.

-¡Atrapadlo!-gritó el único que no había hablado y el que parecía el jefe.

Uno de ellos preparó la cámara, otro el micrófono y la otra la lista de preguntas que debían hacerle. Lloyd tragó saliva.

-¡¡Lloyd, tenemos que hacer algo!!-lloriqueó Genis.

El muchacho de rojo asintió. Llevó sus manos a las empuñaduras de sus espadas y…

-¡¡Eh!! ¿No es ésa Ana Obregón?

-¿¡QUÉ!?-gritaron los cuatro al unísono.

-¡Sí, sí!-colaboró Genis-¡¡Y está haciendo su posado veraniego de costumbre!! ¡Miradla, está yendo hacia el desierto!

-¡¡NO ME DIGAS!! EH, VENGA, CHICOS. ESO ES MÁS IMPORTANTE. ¡¡POR FIN GANAREMOS A LA REVISTA RENEGADOS VIP!! ¡¡AL ATAQUEEEERL!!-ordenó el jefe, y los cuatro salieron corriendo velozmente hacia la salida.

-¡Ja! ¡Hemos ganado!-se rió Lloyd.

Pero de repente un rayo láser lo tiró al suelo. Genis corrió a socorrerlo. Dos Desianos paparazzi se acercaban lentamente desde donde habían desaparecido los otros.

-¡¡NO ME HAGÁIS PUPA!! ¡SOY UN CHAVAL! Con una lengua asombrosa, hmmmmm…-se sugirió Genis, arrastrando su dedo índice por su camiseta de manera sensual.

Pero los Desianos no cayeron en su juego y se los llevaron a un lugar desconocido. El camino fue largo y tortuoso, ¡y por eso nos lo saltamos!

-¡Traemos a Lloyd Irving!-informó el tipo que cargaba con el joven.

-Anda, si habéis traído a otro. ¿Quién es?-preguntó uno de los guardias de seguridad.

-Pse, un crío sin importancia. ¿Qué hacemos con él?

-El jefe solo quiere a Lloyd… ¡Pidámosle que resuelva las actividades de la revista!

-No… Él no es necesario. Libraos de él-dijo el otro guardia.

Genis echó a correr tanto como pudo. El peliblanco se reencontró con Noishe y ambos salieron a toda velocidad de allí. Mientras tanto, los guardias metieron a Lloyd dentro del edificio a duras penas, porque el chaval pesaba lo suyo.  
Cuando Lloyd despertó, estaba metido dentro de una especie de jaula, que seguramente era donde dormían 5 ó 6 becarios. Para más inri, le habían robado todas sus pertenencias. Dos desianos paparazzi comentaban tranquilamente a 2 metros de la celda la próxima ejecución que se llevaría a cabo: La de Lloyd.

-Oye, te llama lord Botta-dijo uno de los desianos paparazzi que acababa de llegar.

-Ah, voy.

El otro desiano paparazzi que se había quedado solo se dedicó a deambular por la zona.

-Vaya, ¿y cómo rayos salgo yo ahora de aquí? Tengo que pensar algo… No tengo mis espadas ni nada… Piensa, Lloyd, piensa… Aunque sea por primera vez en tu vida…

Caviló el joven de rojo durante un par de horas pero sin poder hallar la respuesta. Al fin se le ocurrió la manera de escapar.

-Eh, guardia. ¿No estás harto de tu curre?-le gritó.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué dices?-se extrañó el guardia.

-Sí, mira, si me sacas de aquí te daré empleo como alcalde de una villa llamada Iselia. Ya tiene alcalde, pero es alguien racista, homofóbico y alcohólico, así que… A nadie le preocuparía que se muriese.

-¿Hmmm? No te sigo…

-Oh, venga. Solo sácame de aquí y cobrarás 30000 áurex al mes por no hacer nada-suspiró Lloyd ante la estupidez del muchacho.

-Oh. Bueno. Vale…-accedió dudoso el hombre. Una vez le hubo liberado, Lloyd corrió hacia un baúl que los desianos se habían preocupado de poner a la vista de todos y cogió sus cosas. Una vez obtuvo sus espadas, se las clavó sin miramientos al Desiano paparazzi al que había ofrecido empleo.

-Lo siento, majo. El que juega con fuego, ¡se quema! ¡MWAHAHAHAHAHA!-rió maquiavélicamente Lloyd.

La base en la que se encontraba Lloyd era técnicamente superior a todo lo anterior del juego. Alta tecnología, celdas que se abrían con pulsar botones y pantallas de televisor con la nueva temporada de Bones en su imagen.

Lloyd caminó durante largo rato por los pasillos del lugar, asesinando él solito a legiones de Desianos paparazzi que le pillaban en su paseo. Tras superar un par de pruebas estúpidas, Lloyd tuvo que esconderse de un par de Desianos paparazzi en una oscura sala.

-Uf, esa ha ido por un pelo…-se alivió el muchacho.

-Esto… Perdona… ¿Quién eres?-lo sorprendió una voz a su espalda. Lloyd se giró para ver quién era el que le hablaba.  
Un hombre de pelo azul, cargando un potente hechizo y llevando una ridícula capa negra, lo miraba con odio desde el otro lado de la sala.

-¡Uoh! Hm… ¡Dime tu nombre y puede que te diga yo el mío!-vaciló Lloyd.

-Ay, pero qué chico tan malo. Me temo que no veo por qué debería presentarme ante alguien TAN hortera-se rió el hombre de pelo azul.

-Tío, habló el más indicado…

El peliazul se tomó el comentario muy mal y comenzó a prepararse para lanzar el hechizo contra Lloyd. Mais, oh lá lá! Al cubrirse Lloyd, el hombre vio que el chaval llevaba una exfera.

-¡OH! Tú eres el fugitivo… Lloyd Irving…

-¿Y qué si lo soy?-preguntó tontamente el chico.

Una alarma comenzó a sonar, por lo que el hombre se distrajo durante un momento. Justo entonces, entraron un par de Desianos acompañando al tipo que Lloyd ya había conocido en el primer capítulo de este fic.

-¡¡Eres el Desiano paparazzi que quiso hacer una exclusiva en Iselia!!

-Oh, tú eres Lloyd. ¡Qué divertido!-se rió el hombre.

-Botta, debo irme. Nuestros planes se irán al traste si **él** nos ve-le informó el peliazul.

-¿Y la Elegida de la Rerererereregeneración?-preguntó el que respondía al nombre de Botta.

-En tus manos queda, chico-le aclaró el peliazul.

Botta asintió a duras penas, y vio como su jefe salía de la sala. Cuando Botta y sus secuaces se aproximaban para torturar a Lloyd de maneras inimaginables, Genis, Kratos y Colette entraron en la sala, pero sin música propia, que la entrada no fue tan triunfal.

-¡¡Lloyd!!-gritó Genis, al ver a su amigo rodeado por Desianos paparazzi.

-¡Bah! ¡Es tan inútil que se deja acorralar por un par de paquetes!-se jactó Colette.

-Parece estar bien… Es un milagro, en estos tiempos que corren…-sollozó Kratos.

-¡Sí, sí, estoy bien! ¡Pero ayudadme!-se quejó Lloyd.

-¡¡Llegáis justo a tiempo!! ¡Así os matamos a todos juntos!-se rió el hasta entonces desconocido Botta.

-Bien… Lucharemos… Que sea lo que Martel quiera…-dijo Kratos con un hilo de voz.

Pero no hizo falta luchar, porque mientras Kratos acuchilleaba a los Desianos paparazzi, Colette agarró a Botta por los pelos y lo tiró contra la pared, provocando que éste la atravesara.

Justo cuando los tres amigos y Colette celebraban su victoria, Raine llegaba escondiendo una botella de ginebra. Agarró la espada que se le había caído a Botta y la ojeó durante un rato.

-Vaya…-dijo finalmente.

-¡Profe!-se alegró de verla Lloyd.

-Ah… tú… Genis me lo ha contado todo… Siento que este criajo te haya metido en problemas…

-No, no, al contrario. Fue mi culpa-se disculpó Lloyd, pero ante la mirada asesina de Raine tuvo que rectificar-. Oh, ahora que lo dices, ¡SÍ, FUE GENIS! ¡TIENES TODA LA RAZÓN, RAINE!

-¡Así me gusta! ¡Jojojojo!

-No deberíamos quedarnos aquí sino queremos que la muerte se nos lleve cruelmente… Como a mi gato, Spook…-comenzó a lloriquear Kratos.

-Sí, sí, sí… El emo tiene razón, no deberíamos quedarnos aquí-asintió Colette.

-Acabo de abrir una vía de escape, podemos huir por ella-comentó Raine.

-No, no hace falta…-se apresuró a decir la rubia.

Cogió a Lloyd por la camiseta y lo tiró contra la pared contraria por la que había tirado a Botta, abriendo un boquete por el que podían huir rápidamente.

-Et voilá! Podemos escapar.

-Bien hecho, Colette-le agradeció Raine.

Una vez fuera y con Noishe reincorporado al grupo, los seis pudieron dirigirse hacia la ciudad del desierto, Triet, de nuevo.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Y he aquí el tercer capítulo de Tales of an offtuned Symphonia. Se ha retrasado, pero es un poquito más largo que los anteriores y además cuenta con la canción de Colette… ¿Es suficiente? ¿No? Oh…

Bueno, como en cada capítulo pasemos a las aclaraciones. Abriré una nueva sección donde hablaré de todos los personajes del mundo del corazoneo español y que por lo tanto los que me lean y no sean de este país no comprenderán. ¡Yo pienso en todos!

**Aclaraciones normales**

Pink Floyd: Hay un momento en el que el Alcalde llama así a Lloyd. Simplemente es por el parecido entre Lloyd y Floyd, porque no es que Lloyd sea de un grupo de rock psicodélico de los 70. Pues eso, que Pink Floyd es… bah, ¡si ya lo dije!

**Yuri: **Muchos conoceréis esto. Básicamente son historias (ya sean manga, anime o fanfics) protagonizados por dos mujeres que se gustan la una a la otra. Vaya un pervertido Lloyd, ¿eh?

**Aclaraciones del corazones**

María Patiño: Tertuliana de muchos programas del corazón, es conocida por una vena que se hincha cuando se cabrea mucho muchísimo. Los que seáis de Latinoamérica tenéis mucha suerte de no tenerla cerca, porque esta mujer se cuela en cualquier programa del corazón. Por cierto, como habéis observado, en vez de convertirse en horribles monstruos sin cara, la gente aquí se convierte en periodistas del corazón. Urrrgh…

**Jorge Javier Vázquez**: Rival de María en los programas de tarde. Claro, ambos están en cadenas distintas. No pueden ser buenos amigos.

**Belén Esteban: **El personaje famoso más conocido de todo el país, y todo por ser la ex de un famoso. Apasionante.

**Ana Obregón: **Una pirada actriz, guionista y bióloga que todos los veranos atormenta a los españoles con sus posados en la playa. Por cierto, este año no ha hecho ninguno, ¿no?

Y creo que eso es todo por hoy, amigos. Pido de nuevo reviews y más reviews, ¡MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Aunque no me lo merezco por actualizar tan lentamente. También acepto preguntas y críticas por cargarme a vuestros personajes favoritos. ¡Hasta la próxima! 


	4. Pues de sellos va el tema

Tales of an offtuned Symphonia

**Disclaimer y esas cosas**: Tales of Symphonia y los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen a mí sino a Namco que ha desarrollado este grandioso juego.

**Cosas a tener en cuenta en los diálogos:  
**-Hola, soy Lloyd – conversación  
"Hola, soy Lloyd" pensamiento  
_Hola, soy Lloyd_ flashbacks.  
Hola, soy Lloyd explicaciones

**Cambios de personalidad:  
**Los personajes han sufrido un desgraciado lavado de cara y ahora no son los mismos que en el juego. Si os ofendéis lo siento mucho.

**Capítulo 4: Pues de sellos va el tema**

Tras la aventura en la base desiana, Lloyd, Genis, Raine, Kratos y Colette cruzaban el caluroso desierto de Triet. Todos se encontraban anonadados ante las escenas ocurridas con el tipo peliazul y Botta, el hombre con nombre de zapato. Colette abría la marcha del grupo, recitando una poesía sobre su indescriptible belleza. Genis y Raine la seguían de cerca, discutiendo sobre cosas científicas que nadie más podía entender (¿¡qué demonios es un "órgano"!), Kratos iba un poco más por detrás sollozando, y Lloyd cerraba el grupo en silencio. ¿Por qué todo el mundo parecía obsesionado con su exfera? ¿Y por qué el tipo peliazul había decidido huir al ver a Kratos? ¿Y por qué separado se escribe todo junto y todo junto se escribe separado? No podía entender nada, y esperaba salir pronto de dudas.

Tras mucho caminar, y casi sufrir una insolación producida por que Colette había decidido acaparar la única sombrilla y había tirado las pocas botellas de agua que poseían para refrescarse sus pies, lograron llegar a Triet, el oasis de las arenas.

-Muy bien-dijo Kratos, con un hilo de voz, parándose en el centro de la plaza-. Creo que será mejor que vayamos a la posada para intentar reanimar a Genis y descansar.

-¡Pse!-casi escupió Colette, mirando con desprecio el cuerpo inerte de Genis-. Menuda nenaza, mira que no aguantar ni una caminata de 84 km a 45º de temperatura…

Entre Lloyd y Raine cargaron el cuerpo de Genis y entraron en la posada. La posadera se asustó al ver al niño, que parecía muerto, y les avisó de que allí solo encubrían crímenes por un pequeño plus. Tras encontrar una habitación en la que poder descansar, Raine comenzó a hablar:

-Así que esto es una exfera, ¿eh…?-dijo, señalando una de las camas de la habitación.

-No, sita Raine, la exfera es esto-le aclaró Lloyd mientras señalaba la bolita que relucía en su mano de feriante.

-Ajá-asintió Raine, pensativa, mientras se sacaba la petaca del bolsillo de la chaqueta y comenzaba a beber-. ¿Y qué se supone que hacen estas ex… exfurias?

Kratos se levantó de su asiento y comenzó a moverse por la habitación, pensativo. En uno de sus paseos pisoteó el cuerpo de Genis, que yacía en el suelo sin ninguna contemplación.

-Las exferas son capaces de amplificar nuestros poderes durmientes. Es decir, con ellas podemos utilizar habilidades con las que podríamos únicamente soñar, como utilizar magia (sacar conejos de chisteras o partir ayudantes por la mitad) o habilidades sorprendentes, amén de permitirnos casar personas en alta mar, cual capitán de navío.

Raine le dirigió una mirada asombrada desde su esquinita, y con un mirar de comprensión (ya sabéis, un ojo pipa y el entrecejo fruncido) dijo:

-No he entendío ná.

Kratos suspiró, exasperado ante la mirada perdida de la profesora.

-¿Y yo podría llevar una?-murmuró Raine, con una mirada ambiciosa en su rostro porcino.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto antes-dijo Kratos, exhalando un bufido de desesperación-. Las exferas son peligrosas si no se usa un engarce protector. ¡Te transforman en periodistas del corazón!

Colette, que no había intervenido en la conversación porque se divertía arrancando el pelo de las cejas de Genis, se levantó y dijo, altivamente:

-¿Y qué pasa? ¿No podemos hacer una nosotros? No somos tullidos. Bueno, de Lloyd no estoy segura, pero…

-Si tienes mineral inhibidor y un enano encerrado en tu bolsa de pequeña arpía, podríamos hacerlo-dijo el pelimorado, con desprecio. Lloyd se compadeció de él, pues ante tal impertinencia probablemente Colette le usaría de punching-ball antes de tirarle por la ventana brutalmente. Pero, para su sorpresa, Colette se limitó a girar la cara y ponerse a murmurar algo que sonó como "destriparte" y "montaña rusa".

-¡Eh! Yo podría hacer un engarce protector, pero solo mi padre disminuido mental sabe cómo hacer mineral inhibidor-dijo Lloyd, sorprendido de su propia inteligencia al participar en una conversación tan seria.

-Bueno-exclamó Raine-, quizá yo lleve uno de esos cristales copuladores en mi bolsa.

La mujer de pelo blanco se levantó y caminó hacia una bolsa de piel que había encima de una de las camas, pisando a Genis por el camino. Se agachó ante ella y sacó un cargamento de botellas de licores varios, como ron, vodka, aguardiente, vino, whisky, grog y coca cola para hacer kalimotxo. Tras dejar las botellas cuidadosamente en un rincón, sacó un precioso colgante que llevaba descuidadamente envuelto en una página de la revista _Desiano de hoy_. Tiró el colgante sin ningún cuidado a Kratos, quien gracias al cielo pudo cogerlo en el aire.

-¡Raine!-exclamó Genis, quien acababa de despertar y miraba acongojado el cargamento de botellas que había en el rincón-. ¿Has traído todas estas botellas de casa?

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo la muchacha, orgullosa-. Son materiales de investigación muy valiosos. Esta es una botella de ron que compré en el Mausoleo de Balacruf, y esto una botella del mejor vino que puedes encontrar en el Templo de Martel, y el aguardiente que encontré en las ruinas de Asgard… Por no hablar del whisky de las minas de Hima, que…

-¿¡Pero qué…! ¡Si es todo garrafón!-exclamó ensombrecido Lloyd.

Kratos, que había estado en silencio desde que había recogido el cristal que le había pasado Raine, lanzó un grito ahogado de sorpresa.

-¡Es un engarce protector!

Todos se giraron para mirarle.

-¿Me estás diciendo que la borracha ésta llevaba un engarce protector entre tanta botella y no se había dado cuenta?-dijo Colette, con desprecio.

Lloyd se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kratos y cogió el engarce. Tras examinarlo un rato, dijo:

-Anda, si está un poco roto. Pero puedo arreglarlo.

Pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que ninguno le estaba haciendo ni caso ya que se habían puesto a jugar a las peonzas.

**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO

Esa misma noche, cuando Lloyd por fin había logrado arreglar el engarce protector de Raine, se levantó de su habitación y fue a la de Raine, pero en el camino oyó a alguien salir al exterior. Ignorando este hecho, entró en la habitación de la profesora, la cual estaba tirada en un rincón con una botella de brandy derramada en la mano.

-Profesora… ¿Estás despierta?-preguntó Lloyd dudando al ver el deplorable aspecto de la mujer.

-Fughsí…-rezongó Raine, en un murmullo casi inaudible.

-He logrado reparar el engarce protector, y…-comenzó a decir el joven, pero quedó interrumpido ante la visión de su profesora vomitando sobre la alfombra, así que se limitó a dejar el engarce en el escritorio de la mujer.

Salió de la habitación, y ésta vez se dirigió al piso de abajo, asolado por la curiosidad de ver qué clase de ladrón o violador había salido a buscar una de sus víctimas en el exterior. Para su sorpresa, era Kratos quien estaba fuera, acariciando al engendro de la naturaleza Noishe, que emitía gases tóxicos por su sonrojado hocico.

-¡Oh!-exclamó sorprendido Lloyd al ver que una persona era capaz de estar más de 5 segundos cerca del monstruoso animal.

Kratos se giró, sorprendido, y miró a Lloyd con curiosidad:

-¿Te he despertado? Lo siento-se disculpó, aunque se notaba en su tono de voz que le daba absolutamente igual haberle despertado.

-No exactamente. Estaba despierto haciendo… bueno, cosas. ¿Te gustan los animales?

-¿Qué?-se extrañó Kratos, y Lloyd comprendió que ningún ente viviente era capaz de considerar "animal" a un ser tan monstruoso como Noishe-. No, es que se me ha caído una lentilla y una de las pulgas bicéfalas que tiene Noishe la ha cogido y se la ha llevado-aclaró, intentando encontrar su lentilla en el asqueroso y sucio pelaje de la aberración con patas.

-¡Ah! Ya me extrañaba a mí…

-¿Sabes? Hace tiempo yo también tuve una mascota-dijo, melancólico, con una lágrima recorriendo su cetrina cara.

-Ehm… Bueno, Noishe no es precisamente una mascota, pero… Supongo que tener una mascota mola, y eso…

Kratos se levantó, ignorando al muchacho, y se dirigió a la posada. Justo cuando agarraba el pomo para abrir la puerta, dijo:

-Si aprecias tu vida, deberías mejorar tu técnica con la espada. Ahora mismo luchas como un epiléptico con dedos agarrotados, así que…-y se metió en la posada.

**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO

A la mañana siguiente, Lloyd se levantó y se dirigió al feo y oscuro comedor de la posada, donde varias personas yacían sin consciencia sobre la larga mesa. Allí se encontró a Colette, Genis y Raine desayunando. Colette comía unos deliciosos croissants, mientras que Genis tenía que conformarse con unas insípidas gachas de avena y Raine con un ibuprofeno.

-¡Buenos días!-les saludó, sentándose a la mesa y, temeroso de coger uno de los croissants, cogió una barrita de muesli que sujetaba los dedos sin vida de uno de los indigentes que allí reposaban.

-Hola, Lloyd-correspondió Genis, de mal humor. Aún le dolían las heridas producidas por los pisotones despiadados de Colette-. Hoy por fin nos dirigimos al primer sello.

-¿En serio? ¿Y dónde está?

-Bueno-intervino entonces Colette, limpiándose con delicadeza el enorme pegote de chocolate que le había quedado en el labio-, mi padre angelical, Remiel, dijo que el primer sello de todos estaba en las nauseabundas Ruinas de Triet, que están a un tiro de piedra de aquí.

-Y quien dice a un tiro de piedra-aclaró Raine, con la voz pastosa-dice a veinticinco kilómetros, como poco.

-¿¡Veinticinco!-se desesperó Genis.

-Nos espera una gran caminata-dijo Kratos, que acababa de entrar en el comedor. Parecía más melancólico de lo habitual-, así que más os vale no veniros abajo a mitad de camino. Y eso va por ti, Lloyd.

-¡No fui yo quien se desmayó ayer!-exclamó Lloyd, indignado.

Una vez hubieron terminado de desayunar (y quien dice desayunar, dice comer las sobras de lo que no quería la Elegida), el grupo se puso en marcha hacia las Ruinas de Triet.

**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO

-Y con todos ustedes, ¡las Ruinas de Triet!-exclamaba una mujer pelirroja con un gracioso traje de azafata azul y un pañuelito en el cuello, mientras un grupo de turistas asentían asombrados y sacaban fotos.

El grupo había encontrado, a mitad de camino, un autobús de turistas de la compañía Destinos Palmacosta. Al ver el desastroso aspecto que presentaban nuestros héroes, los guías turísticos de Destinos Palmacosta les habían permitido subir al autobús, salvando así la mitad del duro viaje. Ahora se encontraban rodeados por un montón de turistas hediondos que hacían fotos sin parar.

-Tengo entendido-dijo Raine, con tono de entendida- que las Ruinas de Triet es uno de los lugares más nobles y puros que hayan existido jamás.

-Las Ruinas de Triet-decía el guía turístico, un hombre con un traje a juego con el de su compañera y unas gafas de sol sin cristal, mientras una señora gorda hacía fotos a la arena y las piedras-, también conocidas como el Poblado de las Prostitutas, fueron fundadas por prostitutas hace 270 años. Conocidas por su noble servicio de prostitutas que satisfacía las necesidades de pueblerinos en 100km a la redonda, las nobles Ruinas de Triet contaban con estancias tan visitadas como sucias, como el prostíbulo, el burdel, el lupanar, la casa de citas, los aquelarres, el harén, el lenocinio y la alcahuetería, amén del noble Altar del Sello…

-¡Puf!-exclamó Lloyd, desesperado-. Al menos hay un sitio en este horrible lugar no relacionado con actividades sexuales.

-Bueno-dijo Raine, entonces-, tengo entendido que el Altar del Sello estaba custodiado por prostitutas.

-¡Agh!-sollozó Lloyd. Le avergonzaba visitar semejante sitio ante la lujuriosa vigilancia de Raine y la indiferente repugnancia de Colette.

-Las Ruinas de Triet-continuó el guía, mientras el grupo de turistas se adentraba impresionado en la fría entrada, donde un cartel señalaba a varios sitios como la "habitación de Mindy" y el "despacho de la madame"- eran un lugar muy visitado hasta su cuasi destrucción hace 93 años. Los servicios sexuales de las profesionales del sector se trasladaron a otro lugar que desconocemos, pero quedan constancia de ellos en los innumerables lechos donde yacían las profesionales y sus clientes.

-No entiendo nada-decía Genis, asombrado-. ¿Qué es una "prostituta"?

-Pues verás, es…-comenzó Colette, pero se calló al recibir un leve codazo de Raine-. Vaya, Genis, tú sabes de muchas cosas pero de lo que es asuntos sexuales…-rió cruelmente la mujer-. ¡Menudo mocoso! A ver si maduras.

El grupo siguió avanzando por las incalculables estancias que había en las Ruinas de Triet. Los turistas sacaban fotos de todas las camas y cuartos oscuros que había allí.

Al final, llegaron por fin a un extraño teletransportador que estaba acompañado por un cartel en el que ponía "Altar del Sello".

-Y aquí tenemos por fin la entrada al Altar del Sello. Se sospecha que fue creado mucho antes de que el propio poblado sexual apareciese, y que éste se construyó a su alrededor-contaba la guía turística ante la asombrada mirada de los estúpidos turistas. Lloyd parecía ansioso por entrar en él-… No obstante, no forma parte de la visita el ir al Altar del Sello, así que si nos siguen a mi compañero y a mí iremos a la tienda de regalos para que puedan comprar recuerdos de su visita a este lugar, como vibradores multivelocidad o fotos de las prostitutas más valoradas del pueblo.

Los guías turísticos llevaron al montón de turistas a una pequeña habitación que había entre el burdel y uno de los aquelarres. Sin embargo, nuestro grupo de héroes se escondió a tiempo ante la señal de Kratos, y se separaron del grupo.

-Muy bien, nuestro destino es el Altar del Sello-dijo el hombre, que no parecía abochornado tras haber visitado tantos sitios de índole sexual. Guió a sus cuatro pusilánimes compañeros hasta el Altar del Sello, y una vez allí se asombraron al ver la única habitación de todas las ruinas en la que no había camas o jacuzzis. El Altar del Sello era una estancia circular, con un enorme altar en el centro rodeado por varias columnas. El suelo estaba mugriento, y hacía un calor infernal.

Colette se adelantó a los demás, apartando a Raine de un doloroso empujón (se lo debía por el codazo de antes) y se dirigió al centro de la sala, cuyas columnas estaban decoradas por horripilantes dibujos de un monstruo de fuego que calcinaba a inocentes personas y animales. Raine lo miraba todo, asombrada por la belleza de las ruinas, y Kratos sollozaba en un rincón.

-¡Este sitio está construido con magitecnología, como el templo de Martel!-dijo locamente sorprendida Raine. Se había sacado una botella de cerveza del bolsillo y bebía a morro de ella mientras admiraba los dibujos.

-Colette, debes abrir el sello-le dijo entonces Kratos.

-¡Tú no me dices lo que tengo que hacer, pringao!-le respondió ella furiosa. Se giró hacia el altar y alzó las manos, en una especie de rito sadomasoquista.

El sello de fuego se abrió, emitiendo una sorprendente luz roja, y ante la maravillada (y bizca) mirada de nuestros héroes, apareció de nuevo el ángel Remiel, cayendo sobre el frío suelo de un golpe seco.

-Oh, elegida de la Rerererereregeneración-dijo Remiel, maldiciendo por lo bajo tras su impresionantemente dolorosa caída-, ofrece tus votos ante el sello de fuego.

-Que sí, que ya voy…-cortó tajantemente la joven-. Oh, gran diosa Martel, llena eres de grasa, ¡concédeme tu fuerza y una doble Whooper con queso!

De la nada apareció otra extraña luz, que se posó sobre el cuerpo de la rubia mujer. Colette emitió un grito ahogado, como si la luz fuese tan dolorosa como la quemadura de los cigarrillos que fumaba Phaidra. Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Colette estaba de rodillas en el suelo, jadeante. Sin embargo, ninguno de sus compañeros se paró a ayudarla, atemorizados de que al hacerlo ella lo considerase una afrenta personal y los golpease cruelmente con sus chakrams (cosa temible, ya que sacaba varios niveles a los cuatro).

-Mi querida hija Colette-dijo Remiel, impasible ante el dolorido rostro de su hija-, lo has hecho muy bien.

-Gr… Gracias, mal padre…-murmuró Colette, con el odio dibujado en su hermoso rostro.

-¡El primer sello ha sido liberado!-exclamó entonces el ángel, alzando la voz innecesariamente-. Efreet pronto despertará. En nombre de los ángeles, te concedo uno de mis poderes angelicales.

-Pues vale-dijo Colette, indiferente ante la idea de tener nuevos poderes y más al saber que eran angelicales.

Remiel lanzó una especie de horrible pluma que se arrancó de sus alas, la cual cayó sobre Colette. Una luz envolvió a la mujer, y acto seguido apareció de nuevo, esta vez con dos alas multicolor.

-¿¡Qué me has hecho!-dijo, horrorizada ante la visión de tener dos horribles alas en su espalda.

-La transformación en ángel es dura-dijo Remiel-. Al fin y al cabo, un ángel es lo único superior a un periodista del corazón. Te dolerá solo por una noche, pero será un dolor inimaginable, imposible de describir con palabras. Será tal el dolor que ansiarás sufrir una muerte rápida o provocársela a tus seres queridos.

-No hay de qué preocuparse-dijo Lloyd con una sonrisa-. Colette no tiene seres queridos, aparte de ella misma.

Remiel hizo caso omiso del comentario del chico, y continuó su perorata:

-El siguiente sello se encuentra en el este, cruzando el mar. Ve allí y sálvanos a todos de la destrucción, oh, gran Elegida de la Rererereregeneración.

-Sí, lord Remiel-dijo Colette, todavía mirando sus dos horribles halas.

Remiel se desvaneció en un haz de luz, provocando que los cinco del grupo se tapasen los ojos para no quedar ciegos, pero su horrible y cargante voz siguió resonando por el altar:

-Te esperaré en el siguiente sello, Elegida de la Rerererereregeneración y adorada hija, Aerith.

-Colette-le corrigió la rubia.

-Eso.

Tras sacudirse el polvo de la ropa, Colette se bajó del altar y se dirigió a donde estaban sus compañeros, mirándola sorprendidos. Se llevó una mano a la espalda y empezó a palar sus dos alas, con un gesto de repugnancia dibujado en la cara.

-¡Mirad lo que me ha hecho ese… ese inmundo ángel!-dijo la chica, en una mezcla de terror y odio extremo, mirando sus alas.

-¡Colette! Eso… ¿Eso son alas?-se sorprendió Genis, señalando las dos protuberancias que salían de la espalda de la rubia.

-¿¡A ti qué te parece! Claro que son alas… ¿Qué van a ser sino? ¿Aletas de pez? ¡Es que eres tonto, eh!

Colette hizo una mueca de dolor y se metió las alas en el interior del cuerpo, lo que provocó un gesto de asco generalizado entre todos los presentes, algunos de los cuales se llevaron la mano a la boca para evitar vomitar.

-Remiel dijo que el siguiente sello está más allá del mar… ¿Dónde puede ser? ¡Sea donde sea, tendremos que ir en barco!-dijo Lloyd, con una sonrisa, tras recuperarse de la repugnante visión de las alas de Colette.

-Tendremos que ir a la costa a ver qué podemos encontrar-murmuró Kratos-. Aunque dudo que en los tiempos que corren, alguien sea capaz de ofrecernos una ruta de viaje adecuada-rezongó, con una lagrimilla en sus ojos sombríos-. Tanto dolor y sufrimiento asolando el mundo, y nosotros preocupados por un absurdo barco para oligofrénicos.

-¡CÁLLATE!-gritaron los otros cuatro al unísono.

**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO

El grupo se había conseguido reunir con los turistas, que aún estaban en la tienda de regalos comprando absurdos recuerdos. La guía turística les salió al paso:

-¿Dónde se habían metido? ¡Hemos sido testigos de la muerte de varios turistas!-rió, señalando un montón de escombros bajo los que yacían unos turistas. Los que quedaban con vida les hacían fotos, riendo y posando a su lado haciendo el gesto de la paz.

-¿Ya han terminado con las compras?-dijo Colette, cortante.

-¡Claro! Ahora continuaremos nuestro viaje. Nuestro siguiente destino es Iselia-informó el guía turístico, que se había unido a ellos tras hacer fotos a los cadáveres-. ¡La única aldea del mundo en la que no ocurrió nunca nada hasta el nacimiento de esa horrible Elegida!

-¿Cómo dice?-se enfureció Colette, y sacó sus chakrams para intentar asesinarle, pero fue detenida a tiempo por Lloyd y Kratos.

-Entonces, si van a Iselia, nuestros caminos se separan-dijo Kratos, lastimeramente-. Nosotros hemos de cruzar el desfiladero de la Osa para dirigirnos hasta Izoold.

-¿Eh?-dijo extrañado-. ¿Izoold? ¿Y eso dónde viene quedando?

-¿Y usted es guía turístico?-se asombró Raine.

-¡Bueno!-exclamó él, llevándose la mano a la cabeza, como avergonzado-. Lo cierto es que no llegué a terminar mis estudios. Demasiadas juergas en la hermandad. Hubo un incendio durante una fiesta. Murieron muchas personas. Sí, fue un gran año…

Raine suspiró, y Lloyd supuso que echaba de menos la vida juerguista universitaria. Tras despedirse de los guías turísticos, el grupo partió en la dirección contraria, cruzando el desierto de Triet, en dirección al desfiladero de la Osa.

El viaje fue muchísimo más que agotador que el primero, no solo porque ya no contaban con el autobús de la agencia de viajes, si no que la distancia era seis veces más. Si no fuera por el hecho de que los gases de Noishe eran, aparte de sumamente tóxicos, muy refrescantes, el grupo no habría logrado sobrevivir.

Una noche, el grupo acampó en un claro, siendo blanco perfecto para ladrones y violadores. Colette se había sentido mal aquel día, y con mal me refiero, claro está, a que se había sentido con ganas de apadrinar niños huerfanitos de Hima o alimentar a los animalitos del bosque, cosa que le horrorizaba.  
Raine había hecho la cena, que había consistido en una sabrosa mezcla de ramas meadas por Noishe y agua de mar calentada a fuego lento durante 15 minutos. De postre había cogido unas setas de aspecto venenoso (esto se podía intuir por el hecho de las calaveras dibujadas en su caparazón). Aparte de ella misma, nadie más había tenido el valor de probar semejante menú, y habían comido unas perlas de fresa que llevaba Kratos en la mochila.

Alrededor de una fogata que había hecho Kratos con pelos de sirena y unas cerillas robadas en el campamento de un tal Nova, el grupo se había dispuesto a echar una cabezada hasta que a Colette se le pasasen las ganas de ayudar a los más necesitados. Genis ya dormía sobre las piernas de su hermana, mientras ésta daba largos tragos a su petaca, ahora llena de un licor rojizo. Kratos se mantenía prudentemente alejado de Noishe, y Colette estaba sentada cerca de la orilla del mar, aplastando mosquitos con una piedra. Lloyd no sabía qué hacer: estaba aburrido y necesitaba hablar con alguien, pero sus opciones eran una borracha, un emo o una arpía. Tras mucho meditarlo, finalmente había optado por sentarse al lado de Kratos.

-Hola, K…

-Tu exfera tiene un color inusual…-dijo el hombre, sin siquiera mirarle, como si se hubiera aprendido un guión.

-¿Eh?-dijo Lloyd, asombrado ante el repentino tema que había sacado el hombre, de cuyos ojos caían lágrimas de profunda tristeza-. Sí, supongo que es un poco distinta a la tuya… Una cosa, Kratos, ¿por qué siempre estás llorando? ¿Tienes algún trauma infantil que involucre un cura, una botella de ron y un juicio?

El hombre lanzó un lánguido suspiro de incomprensión, y dijo:

-Yo robé mi exfera a un desiano. Dicen que los desianos paparazzi obligan a sus becarios a trabajar hasta producir exferas con sudor y sufrimiento.

-Sí, supongo que por eso la vieja de la que se enamoró Genis tenía una, pero no has respondido a mi preg…

-¿Te importaría responder a una pregunta?-dijo repentinamente el hombre de morado.

-Claro, supongo. Pero… ¿Por qué estás siempre lloran…?

-¿Por qué te crió un enano?-preguntó a cuchillo Kratos, sin la menor delicadeza.

-Bueno, papá me encontró en el bosque junto con mamá y Noishe. Una furgoneta de desianos paparazzi había atropellado a mamá y se encontraba moribunda en el suelo. Papá se acercó a ella e intentó saquearla, pero como ella no había muerto aún cogió un spray anti-violadores y se lo echó en la cara. Él intentó tirarme a un río en venganza pero me salvó Noishe con su lengua de chicle extensible y…

-O sea, que por lo que dices, tu padre está muerto, ¿no?

-¡Qué va!-dijo Lloyd, asombrado-. Papá está vivo. Se quedó en Iselia escribiendo un libro de autoayuda sobre ser soltero y virgen a los 320 años.

Kratos suspiró, exasperadamente, probablemente pensando que su interlocutor era una persona realmente estúpida y que merecía morir de formas muy dolorosas por no ser capaz de seguir una conversación medianamente adulta. Sin embargo, en vez de alzar su espada y degollar al joven vestido de rojo, Kratos se limitó a corregir el error del muchacho:

-Me refiero, claro está, a tu padre biológico. No creo que Galarr sea tu auténtico padre. Mides un metro más que él.

-Ah, eso… Pues sí, supongo que mi auténtico padre está muerto, o se ha ido a por tabaco. El caso es que nunca le he visto, ni en fotos-dijo Lloyd, tristemente.

Sin embargo, antes de que Kratos pudiera decir nada Raine apareció medio borracha para entrometerse en la conversación:

-L—Lloyd *hic*, Colette ya pa-parece sentirse mejor… *hic* *hic*…

-Ah, vale, ¿y a mí qué me cuentas?-dijo Lloyd, boquiabierto, preguntándose qué pretendía Raine al decirle eso.

-Ella… *hic* está mejor…-dio un largo trago de su petaca, y cayó fulminada al suelo-. Está… mejor… *hic*

Mientras Kratos corría (y con "corría" quiero decir que iba a la velocidad de un caracol, entreteniéndose en todos los detalles del paisaje) a salvar a Raine de un posible coma etílico, Lloyd se dirigió a hablar con Colette, la cual estaba mirando a la nada sentada en una piedra.

-Esto… Colette… Recordarás que me amenazaste diciendo que si no te daba tu regalo de cumpleaños me cortarías mis partes nobles. Pues… Aquí lo tienes-dijo el chico, entregándole un horrible collar hecho con uñas de los pies.

-¡Lloyd! ¡Es… Es estupendo!-dijo la chica, emocionada. Al principio, Lloyd creyó que le estaba vacilando, pero cuando vio la cara horrorizada de la muchacha al ver las tres palabras que surgieron de su boca comprendió que había sido involuntariamente sincera-. ¡Vaya!

A diferencia del suave "Es estupendo", el "¡Vaya!" de Colette sonó terrorífico, como solían sonar las palabras amenazantes de Colette. La chica miraba enfurecida su collar.

-¡Esto está roto!-dijo, escupiendo las palabras. Le tiró el collar a Lloyd a la cara, acompañado de varios escupitajos y diversos insultos que iban de "imbécil" para arriba. La chica se fue, crispada, y nadie la vio hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando el grupo continuó su viaje hacia el desfiladero de la Osa.

**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO

Tras bastantes días de viaje, Lloyd, Genis, Colette, Kratos y Raine habían llegado por fin a la entrada del desfiladero de la Osa. Era un largo barranco por el que había que bajar delicadamente para no sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

-¡Bien!-dijo Raine al llegar, a la cual ya se le había pasado la resaca de esa mañana con la ayuda de varios calmantes-. Estamos en el desfiladero de la Osa, la parte que, absurdamente, une la parte litoral de la parte desértica de Sylvarant. El desfiladero de la Osa conecta el desierto de Triet con el deshabitado pueblo de Izoold, que a su vez conecta marítimamente con Palmacosta.

El grupo miraba asombrado los desprendimientos del desfiladero de la Osa, que arrasaban con los animales y los pequeños poblados de mendigos que por allí se extendían. Colette se acercó a una especie de trampilla:

-¿Qué es esto?-dijo, abriéndola.

-Por la cuerda que hay al lado, adivino que esto debe de ser una especie de entrada a la zona de mantenimiento de la mina-dijo Raine, dándose aires de enterada.

-¿Mina?-dijo Genis, sorprendido-. ¿Aquí hay una mina?

-En efecto-asintió Kratos, quien miraba el agujero con curiosidad-. En esa mina quedó encerrada una osa asesina que acabó con miles de familias. La gente, en señal de gratitud a la osa, ya que las familias asesinadas eran de tertulianos de Desiano-TV, llamó al lugar el desfiladero de la Osa.

-¿Ah, sí?-dijo una voz femenina.

-¡AAAAH!

En mitad de la perorata de Kratos, una chica se había ido acercando lentamente al grupo. Tenía el largo pelo negro colocado en una desordenada coleta. Su vestido morado era una especie de traje de ninja, cosa que hizo suponer al grupo que se había escapado de alguna convención friki de fans de Naruto, e iba acompañada por una diminuta bola de pelo con una larga cola azul.

-¡Qué interesante eso que has contado!-dijo la muchacha, felizmente-. Qué bonito es este sitio, ¡me encanta!

La ninja había sacado una guía turística de Sylvarant de su prominente escote y la miraba felizmente, con la bola de pelo colgada en su hombro.

-"Desfiladero de la Osa"-leyó la mujer-, "un hermoso lugar que alberga una mina en la que hay una legendaria osa antropófaga encerrada. La osa, conocida como Britney, mató a 517 desianos paparazzi en la Guerra del Share hace 500 años". ¡Vaya! Sí que es un sitio apasionante, ¿verdad, Korin?

-¡Así es!-dijo la bola, sacando fotos del entorno.

-¿¡Por qué hay turistas por todas las partes a las que vamos!-dijo Lloyd, desesperado, mirando a la ninja-. ¡No hemos hecho más que encontrarnos desianos paparazzi y turistas!

Kratos, sin embargo, dirigió una extraña mirada de comprensión a la mujer. La miró de arriba a abajo, observando sus ropajes. Raine, por su parte, bebía de nuevo de su petaca, que había estado llenando con una botella que sacó de su mochila. Colette estaba aburrida.

-A ver, tú…-dijo la muchacha rubia, cansinamente-. ¿Quién eres?

-¡Oh!-gritó la mujer, con los ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta. El bicho que llevaba en su hombro también parecía sorprendido-. ¿¡Tú eres la Elegida de la Rererereregeneración!

-No-le dijo Colette, bordemente-. Soy la Elegida de la Rerererereregeneración.

-¿Cómo? ¿"Re" seis veces? ¿Cómo puede ser…?-dijo asombrada la chica-. Verás-explicó-, yo soy una asesina enviada a matar a la Elegida de la Rererereregeneración… Pero cinco veces, no seis.

-¿No puede ser-preguntó Raine, de cuya boca caían unas gotitas de licor- que quien quiera que te haya mandado se haya equivocado?

-Puede ser-concedió la sicaria-. En fin, como sea, te mato y me quito de problemas… ¡Prepárate!-y sacó unas curiosas cartas de su escote.

Lloyd compadeció a la asesina a sueldo por el horrible destino que iba a sufrir, y a su vez se compadeció de sí mismo por la terrible escena que iba a presenciar. La asesina se lanzó sobre Colette, cartas en mano, pero en un rápido movimiento la mujer rubia se apartó de su camino y la muchacha se precipitó por la trampilla que minutos antes había abierto Colette.

-¡Aaaaaaah!-gritó la asesina, mientras caía.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!-dijo Colette, lamentándose en un falso tono de compasión. Cerró la puertecilla y rió burlonamente-. Un problema menos.

-¡Pero…! ¡La has matado!-dijo sorprendido Lloyd.

-Ahora nunca sabremos quién era-se lamentó Kratos, en cuyos ojos había dejado de brillar la tristeza para aparecer un brillo de curiosidad-. Parecía extranjera.

Genis, que se había arrodillado sobre la puertecilla del suelo, parecía haciendo cálculos.

-No sé yo si estará muerta. Suponiendo que podía medir un metro sesenta y pesar unos 50 kg, y que este agujero por el que ha caído mida unos 10 metros y ella haya caído a unos…

-¡Cállate!-espetó Colette, dándole una colleja-. He dicho que un problema menos, ¡así que un problema menos! Salgamos cuanto antes de este sitio asqueroso y dirijámonos a Izoold de una vez.

Obedeciendo sin rechistar a su en apariencia líder, el grupo siguió avanzando por el desfiladero de la Osa, cuyo camino era tortuoso y cansado. Cuando por fin alcanzaron el pie del desfiladero, en donde se encontraba la entrada de la mina, nuestros héroes, por llamarlos de alguna manera, se encontraban sudados, agotados y heridos, a excepción de Colette, en cuyos chakrams relucía aún la sangre de unos monstruos a los que acababa de asesinar. Ansiando encontrar una cama en la que descansar, el grupo procedía a salir por fin del desfiladero y dirigirse rápidamente hacia Izoold, pero justo entonces…

-¡Ey! ¡Esperaaaad!

La asesina a la que acababa de tirar Colette agujero abajo salió de la mina, llena de heridas y con los ropajes descolocados, y se dirigió rápidamente hacia el grupo. Parecía a punto de llorar.

-¡Jopetas! ¡Deja que te mate!-le dijo con lágrimas en los ojos a Colette-. Si no te mato, a mí…

-¡Que me da igual!-le espetó la rubia sin piedad-. Tengo que completar la Rerererereregeneración del mundo, no por salvar a los asquerosos sylvarantios, sino porque sin mundo a ver cómo me meto con Lloyd y Genis.

Los aludidos se acercaron hacia la asesina, y con una profunda pena hacia ella, le advirtieron que no dejarían que le tocara un pelo a Colette. La asesina pareció no ceder en su intención de acabar con Colette.

-¡Está bien!-gritó la muchacha-. Entonces tendré que mataros, ¡a todos!

Fue en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. La asesina desapareció en una nube de humo y apareció detrás de Genis. Le golpeó en el cuello con un golpe seco, y el peliblanco cayó al suelo fulminado sin siquiera poder defenderse. Mientras Lloyd se lanzaba sobre la mujer, ésta le esquivó dando un salto y se puso justo delante de Kratos, el cual no tuvo tiempo para sacar su espada antes de que la asesina le diese un golpe en el pecho con una carta que le dejó sin respiración. Kratos, al igual que Genis, cayó al suelo. Raine alzó su báculo para invocar habilidades sanadoras con las que socorrer a Kratos y Genis, pero debido a la cogorza que llevaba encima, tropezó y cayó al suelo, con la mala suerte de golpearse con una piedra. La asesina se entretuvo mirando esa escena, un fallo que lamentaría más tarde, pues Lloyd se lanzó sobre ella y la hirió en el brazo con una de sus espadas. Sin embargo, la chica desapareció de nuevo y apareció detrás de Lloyd, golpeándole en la espalda. Lloyd cayó al suelo, y al intentar levantarse de nuevo fue aplastado bajo el peso de la ninja, que se lanzó sobre él.

-¡Hala!-dijo la mujer, felizmente, sacudiéndose el polvo de la ropa-. Ya solo quedas tú, rubita.

-Realmente no me sorprende que te haya sido tan exageradamente fácil acabar con semejante grupo de inútiles. Pero yo soy muy distinta-dijo Colette amenazadoramente, y sacó sus chakrams.

La rubia se arrojó sobre la asesina, y la golpeó con uno de sus chakrams, mientras que con el otro atrapaba su cabeza y empezaba a aporrearla. La ninja intentó desaparecerse, pero Colette la agarró del pelo y, con una sonrisa de delicia ante los gritos histéricos de la sicaria, comenzó a matarla a patadas.

-¡Detente, Colette!-gritó Lloyd, cogiendo a la mujer rubia por los hombros. Sin embargo, la bola de pelo de la asesina se lanzó a morderle en la mano-. ¡Aaaahhh! ¡Para, bicho! ¡Para! ¡Quiero salvar a la asesina…!

Tras forcejear un rato con Colette, la asesina logró salir del chakram y se colocó a una distancia prudente de Colette. La rubia se colocó en posición amenazadora, pero decidió no perseguirla.

-¡Esto no quedará así!-gritó, enfurecida, colocándose la coleta que se le había deshecho por culpa de los golpes de Colette-. ¡Nos vamos, Korin!-y desapareció a la vez que la bola de pelo desaparecía.

_CONTINUARÁ…_

**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO**OO

¡Y por fin! ¡Tras dos largos años, llega la continuación de Tales of an offtuned Symphonia! Abandoné el fic al ponerme en otro proyecto, pero finalmente he decidido retomarlo, y en este capítulo hemos ido viendo los precedentes que sentarán las bases de lo que será el fic en el futuro: Para empezar, los guías turísticos que aparecerán en los distintos templos del juego. Las ruinas de Triet se han convertido en un antiguo poblado de prostitutas, y todos los templos del juego sufrirán una transformación similar, jeje. Además, ha aparecido la misteriosa asesina que viene dispuesta a matar a Colette. También ha habido una leve evolución en los personajes, especialmente en Kratos. Espero que os haya gustado más que los tres primeros episodios, y por cierto éste es el más largo de los cuatro. Prometo que el quinto capítulo aparecerá mucho antes de lo previsto. Vamos con las aclaraciones de turno:

_Grog_: Una de las bebidas que Raine saca de su mochila es en realidad la famosa bebida que toman los piratas en Monkey Island. Seguro que esta referencia la ha pillado todo el mundo.

_Doble Whooper con queso_: Para los asiduos de la comida basura, ésta es una hamburguesa bastante grandota que puede encontrarse en cualquier Burguer King (o al menos se podía en mi infancia).

Y pocas más cosas se pueden aclarar. Respondería a las reviews, pero con más de 2 años de lapso entre la review y mi capítulo, ya poco sentido tendría. ¡Por favor, no os olvidéis de dejar una review!


End file.
